


Before The Night Falls

by Vinylacetat



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alley Sex, Angst, Awkwardness, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Fighting, Darkness, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic, Dysfunctional Relationships, Established Relationship, Everything Hurts, Ficlet Collection, First Time, Fluff, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Post-Keene, Pre-Keene, Pre-Roche, Romance, Self-Denial, Self-Loathing, Shame, Unresolved Sexual Tension, smells like "Nostalgia"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylacetat/pseuds/Vinylacetat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Моменты из отношений Роршаха и Дэниела на протяжении многих лет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дождливая ночь, улицы Нью-Йорка, две соприкоснувшиеся тени.

Вечер, в общем и целом, проходил как обычно. В баре было накурено, где-то далеко звучала бесполезная сирена, и в тяжелой тишине звякали пивные бокалы за дальним столиком. Дэниел в костюме Ночного Филина стоял, прислонившись к стойке, барабанил пальцами по бляшке ремня на поясе и смотрел, как Роршах пытает человека.

Человек был мерзавцем — сутенером, который бил и запугивал собственных шлюх. А еще он обладал ценной информацией о каналах распространения наркотиков в этом районе. Но это ничего не меняло в том, с каким звуком сломался его палец. Щелчок был громким, как будто наступили на сухую ветку — и сразу же раздался дикий вопль.

Крупный и внешне сильный мужчина корчился в хватке Роршаха, который, заломив руку ему за спину, нацелился сломать что-то еще. Внятных слов пока так и не последовало, только крик, сдобренный грязными проклятиями. Роршах неодобрительно качал головой. Пятна на его маске хаотично двигались, и то, какими острыми, похожими на птичьи крылья, росчерками они разлетались к краям лица, не предвещало ничего хорошего. Дэниел зевнул, поморщился и сменил позу.

— Где? — повторил Роршах во второй раз, ровно с той же интонацией, что в первый.  
— Не знаю! Стой, нет… Не надо! Эй, ты, — сутенер запрокинул голову и вдруг встретился взглядом с Дэниелом, пытаясь различить что-то спасительное сквозь маску Ночного Филина. — Ради всего святого! Пусть он прекратит! Скажи своему линчевателю… А-а-а!  
Слова перешли в нечленораздельный вой.

— Где? — повторил Роршах снова, но в его голосе что-то неуловимо изменилось.  
Закончив с мизинцами, он взялся за безымянный палец. Всхлипнув, бандит наконец выдал на длинном выдохе:  
— Угол 44-ой, после девяти у гаражной двери! Возле граффити с грибом!  
— Хорошо, — коротко и оценивающе кивнул Роршах. — Все сказал. Правильно сделал.

Это обычно был верх его общительности, когда речь шла о городской швали. Роршах был не похож на героев комиксов, которые любят обращаться к поверженным противникам с длинными речами, позволяя тем сделать последний подлый шаг. Он бил превентивно, грубо и так быстро, что трудно было различить. А потом исчезал, растворяясь в темноте.

К баюкавшему кисть сутенеру подошла девица в сетчатых чулках, опасливо глядя и протягивая полотенце со стойки, но тот только грязно ее выругал.  
— Не надо сквернословить, — бросил Роршах, обернувшись. — Сломаю безымянный. И запомни, я не _чей-то_ линчеватель.

Дэниел приподнял брови под маской, подумав, что Роршах впервые на его памяти снизошел до того, чтобы откомментировать слова преступника о себе. Хотя за время, что они дрались рядом, Роршаха так только ни называли: и лунатиком, и психом, и отморозком (последнее особенно хорошо звучало в исполнении уличных панков), не говоря уже обо всех инсинуациях на тему его предполагаемых сексуальных предпочтений.

— Идем на 44-ую, — отрывисто сказал Роршах и устремился прочь, не оглядываясь.  
Они вышли на темную улицу, где беспокойная нью-йоркская ночь уже вступила в свои права, и Роршах засунул руки глубоко в карманы плаща. Чернильные пятна на его лице все еще двигались быстрее и беспокойнее обычного. Возможно, реагировали на повышение температуры. 

— Роршах, — осторожно позвал его Дэниел. — Что с тобой, приятель?  
Роршах повел плечами, сутулясь сильнее и издал один из тех низких, рокочущих и смутно угрожающих звуков, которыми маркировал самые разные эмоции.  
— Возможно, дилер еще там. Успеем взять, — ответил он вместо того, чтобы как-то комментировать свое состояние, однако Дэн чувствовал, что здесь что-то не так.

Все вышло быстро, суматошно, но результативно. Точка распространения оказалась именно там, где сказал Барри — возле грубо нарисованного огромного гриба на гаражной двери. Роршах выбил пушеру зуб прежде, чем Дэн успел что-либо сделать. Оставалось только размотать припрятанную на поясе веревку, привязать преступника к фонарному столбу и оставить дожидаться полицейской машины.

Оставшаяся часть ночи была тихой. Сырые улицы разворачивались перед ними, выворачивая наружу свое смрадное нутро. На углу 42-ой шлюха окликнула их, предлагая развлечься всем вместе, но когда на лицо Роршаха упал свет фонаря, выругалась, с присвистом втянула воздух сквозь зубы и отпрянула.

— Грязь и скверна, — процедил Роршах, плотнее прижимая шляпу. — Отвратительно.  
— Если дело в том, что говорил Барри… — продолжил Дэниел.  
— Не интересует, что думают сутенеры и подобная шваль, — перебил его Роршах.  
— ...то, знаешь, в этом правда есть смысл, — заметил Дэн, для которого этот смысл только что стал очевиден. — Я давно хотел поговорить о твоей тактике. Ты иногда… многовато на себя берешь.

Оказывается, со стороны некоторые вещи были заметнее. Роршах всегда делал самую грязную часть работы, словно пытаясь оградить от этого Дэниела. Роршах всегда оказывался впереди, когда требовалось заглянуть за угол, где подстерегала опасность; запустить руку в тайник, где таилось что-то неизвестное и предположительно скверное; попробовать на вкус сомнительный порошок, способный оказаться уликой. Роршах всегда лез вперед, и Дэн списывал это на его стремительность и нетерпеливость. Ему просто не приходило в голову, что невысокий и безоружный Роршах может _защищать_ тяжело обмундированного Ночного Филина.

Роршах остановился так, будто споткнулся на полном ходу. Обернувшись к Дэниелу (подвижные пятна всколыхнулись, как вода, в которую бросили камень) он сказал:  
— Делаю, что должен напарник. Прикрываю тебя, когда нужно.  
— Для партнеров это должно быть взаимным, — сказал Дэниел тихо.

Фраза прозвучала двусмысленно, а основной источник неловкости был в том, что Дэниел вообще подумал о том, что здесь возможна двусмысленность. Казалось бы, все просто. Просто его странный, скрытный, маниакально упрямый и совершенно непереносимый иногда… партнер. И у них далеко не все взаимно.

Они стояли в полутьме у мусорных баков, и улица в обе стороны была предательски пустой. Роршах стоял, как вкопанный. Изменчивый рисунок его лица казался непривычным. Дэниел зябко поежился и вдруг протянул руку, как будто пытаясь остановить, зафиксировать это бесконечное движение черного на белом.

Похожая на латекс плотная и гладкая ткань была теплой, хотя он ожидал от нее обратного, и облегала, как… Непристойные ассоциации заставили щеки Дэниела покраснеть, когда он почувствовал подушечками пальцев рельеф кожи Роршаха. Горячая волна поднялась внизу живота, а под ребрами стало пусто — как бывало, когда Архимед совершал скачок в воздухе. У Дэна пресеклось дыхание.

Вообще-то, Роршах бил его и за меньшее, считая точечный удар под ребра нормальной составляющей дружеских отношений, а также уместной платой за бестактность и нарушение границ.

Дэн осторожно провел пальцами по его щеке. 

_Боже мой, он мне позволил. Боже мой, я даже не знаю, как он выглядит._

Вернее, кое-что Дэн определенно знал — что у Роршаха жесткие линии челюсти, светлая щетина и высокие скулы, знал форму его рта... Это удавалось увидеть, когда Роршах приподнимал маску, чтобы быстро забросить в рот еду. Дэниел относился к этому с болезненным любопытством — как ему казалось, из-за атмосферы строгой секретности, которой его склонный к паранойе партнер окружал свою частную жизнь. Дэн разу не видел его лица целиком.

— Хррм… — сказал Роршах, и его руки в перчатках взлетели к замотанной шарфом шее, словно он задыхался, но не мог решиться что-то с этим сделать. 

Наклонившись вперед, Дэн коснулся губами места, где, как ему казалось, находится рот Роршаха, и нащупал его губы — жесткие, как камень, и плотно сжатые. Это было что-то запретное, как прелюбодействие в храме, остро возбуждающее, как самый непристойный сон, и невероятно хрупкое, как будто все могло треснуть и расколоться, осыпавшись.

Роршах коснулся его плеч и вдруг сжал их с силой, как если бы Дэн падал с крыши и его нужно было удержать. Дэн перестал слышать что-либо, кроме стука своего сердца и чужого тяжелого дыхания. Мир остановился. Пропитанная дождем темнота города обступала со всех сторон, и только неоновый свет из-за угла стекал на влажный асфальт. Они стояли, вплавившись друг в друга — сплетённые тени на фоне стены, два силуэта, слившиеся в один.

Дэниел пропустил руку под его затылком, касаясь края маски и линии роста волос, и Роршах задрожал всем телом. А потом оттолкнул его, сжимая запястье в болевом захвате. Чувство непоправимого остро укололо Дэна под сердцем — _он больше не придет_ — когда Роршах развернулся, ныряя в переулок, как в черную воду. 

***

Он не показывался несколько дней, и одинокий патруль был для Дэниела мучительным — не только потому, что он привык чувствовать поддержку, но и просто потому, что мысли о том, чем занят Роршах и в каком тот состоянии духа, царапали, как ржавый гвоздь. 

Роршах появился внезапно, зайдя в подвал к Дэну, как к себе домой. Он держался так, словно ничего не случилось, и никто не целовал чужих губ через маску, и никто не сжимал чужие плечи, дрожа, как от холода. Дэниел как раз переоделся в костюм и готовился вывести Арчи из ангара. Это было обычное время, когда они выдвигались прочесывать улицы.

— Пора, Дэниел, — сказал Роршах как ни в чем не бывало. — Патруль.  
Дэн вслушался в звуки своего имени, произнесенного низким, ворчащим голосом, и кивнул.  
— Конечно. Как раз собираюсь.  
Роршах развернулся, запустил руки глубоко в карманы, и, не дожидаясь приглашения, скрылся в кабине.


	2. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Роршах делает вид, что не любит сладкое.

Они вернулись с непростого дела, которое заняло все выходные. Никто из них не был ранен, во всяком случае серьезно. Даже если Роршах ушиб себе что-то сильнее, чем готов был показать, это не выглядело проблемой. Дэниел смог бы понять, что его напарнику действительно плохо — Роршах был хорош во многом, но лжец и притворщик из него был так себе.

Был вечер воскресенья, и Роршах не торопился уходить после того, как они выбрались из кабины Арчи. Даже когда, как Дэниел сходил в душ, смыв с себя грязь и волнения последней пары суток, Роршах все еще был здесь — сидел на кухне, чинно сложив руки на коленях.

Дэн подумал о том, чтобы приготовить кофе, и тут его осенило — Роршах все это время ничего толком не ел, тогда как он сам успевал перехватить кое-что из сухого пайка, который брал с собой.

— Останешься на ужин?  
Роршах надолго погрузился в раздумья.  
— Да, — кивнул он наконец. — Хорошо, Дэниел.  
Дэн чуть было не перевернул сковородку от таких дел.

— Что ты вообще любишь из еды? — поинтересовался он, ставя перед Роршахом тарелку с жареным картофелем и копчеными сосисками.  
Насколько он мог судить, больше всего Роршах любил то, что не требовало готовки — бобы, готовые супы "Кэмпбелл", хлопья из коробок.

Роршах пожал плечами, набрасываясь на еду. Глядя, как интенсивно он работает челюстями, Дэниел против воли ухмыльнулся и пододвинул ему кетчуп. Его всегда завораживало то, как Роршах ест. Тот подтягивал маску вверх, оставляя рот открытым. В этом было что-то странное, как будто он был располовинен поперек — сверху Роршах, а ниже... этот парень с рыжей щетиной на щеках и веснушками на скулах.

— Нет разницы, — сказал Роршах с набитым ртом. Чуть подумав, он добавил: — Белок важен. Питателен, полезен для мышц.  
— Хочешь сказать, тебе всё равно, что есть? — уточнил Дэн.  
— Да. Если питательно и не испорчено слишком сильно.  
Он быстро орудовал вилкой. И при этом все еще оставался в перчатках, в которых, наверное, было жарко и неудобно.  
— Ты, наверное, редко готовишь? — предположил Дэн, тоже приступив к своей порции. — И как ты справляешься?  
Здесь следовало добавить: "...когда не ешь у меня". Он знал, что Роршаху вообще лучше не задавать личные вопросы, но тут не сдержался. 

У Дэна были дома регулярные ужины и праздники (отец не был ортодоксален, так что отмечали и Хануку, и Рождество — в зависимости от того, какие деловые партнеры были приглашены), поэтому его немного коробило то, как Роршах обращался с едой. Тот мог выпить несколько сырых яиц подряд, смешать томатные консервы с готовым рыбным супом и выхлебать эту неопределенного цвета массу, жевать сухое молоко. При всём этом аппетит у него был хороший, потому что энергии тратилось много — молоко ложкой он ел упорно и до насыщения.

— Иногда ем в приюте для бездомных, — ответил вдруг Роршах.  
Дэна посетила страшная догадка. Как можно было сразу не сообразить... Все эти странные повадки, запах… дырявый носок, который он наблюдал, когда Роршах подвернул лодыжку, спрыгнув с крыши какого-то ангара… 

— Роршах... — осторожно начал Дэниел. — У тебя есть дом?  
— Да, — уверенно ответил тот. — У меня есть жилье. Приемлемое.  
— Тогда объясни, ради всего святого, зачем тебе питаться супом с бродягами? Это же ужасное место!  
— Не нужно тратить время на покупку, готовку. Полезное место. Обеспечиваю безопасность общества, общество поддерживает меня.

Дэн приподнял бровь. Идея имела левый привкус, что не слишком вязалось с обычными филиппиками Роршаха в адрес паразитов, которые тратят пособие по безработице на наркотики, и продажных либералов, позволяющих это. Очевидно, самого себя Роршах в принципе выносил за скобки социальной системы. И по этой же причине считал возможным воровать продукты из кухонных шкафчиков Дэна. Иногда по утрам тот обнаруживал сломанные шпингалеты на окне, следы вторжения и распотрошенную коробку с хлопьями. Впрочем, возможно, именно такое поведение являлось в представлении Роршаха знаком доверия и дружбы — Дэн не был уверен.

Неожиданное откровение напарника запустило неудержимый поток фантазий. Роршах без маски, в какой-то серой и невзрачной одежде, проходит неузнанным к длинному столу и подставляет алюминиевую миску, чтобы ему плеснули супа. А потом сидит плечом к плечу с бродягами и уличными джанки, механически подносит ложку ко рту и смотрит куда-то в пространство мрачным взглядом из-под сведенных бровей. Дэн не знал, какого цвета глаза у Роршаха, но в рыжих насупленных бровях был почему-то уверен.

— Гм… — Дэн тряхнул головой, когда ему показалось, что он поймал на себе взгляд — насколько об этом можно было судить по черным кляксам. — Можно забрать? — он указал на пустую тарелку, вымазанную кетчупом.  
Роршах кивнул, пододвигая ему тарелку, а потом глухо сказал:  
— Спасибо, Дэниел. 

Дэн тут же возненавидел себя за то, что такая элементарная и, черт подери, естественная вещь, как “спасибо” после ужина, вызывает у него ком в горле — если слова благодарности исходят от Роршаха. 

— Еще люди иногда пьют кофе или чай, — сказал Дэн неожиданно сухо. Если Роршах и заметил перемену в его тоне, он никак не дал это понять. — Ты что будешь?  
— Кофе.  
— С молоком? — уточнил Дэниел, уже зная ответ.  
— Нет.  
— С сахаром? — тут ответ был еще более очевиден, но вдруг...  
— Да, — кивнул Роршах и склонил голову, глядя на вазочку с рафинадом. — Три кубика.  
— Любишь сладкий кофе? — заинтересовался Дэн.  
Роршах фыркнул, как растревоженный еж.  
— Нет. Сахар полезен для мозга. Необходимость.

Кидать сахар в кофе он не стал. По очереди разворачивая завернутые в бумагу куски рафинада, он сгрыз их по очереди, прихлебывая кофе. Когда три куска, которые выдал ему Дэн, кончились, Роршах потянулся за четвертым. Дэн никак не стал это комментировать, чтобы его не спугнуть. 

Роршах мог говорить что угодно, но Дэн совершенно ясно видел — ему это нравится. Ему нравится грызть сахар. Или его вкус. Или что-то еще. Движение пятен на его маске было трудно рассмотреть, когда ткань была стянута и скомкана, но оно продолжалось даже так -— медленное, почти ленивое.

Дэн решил кое-что проверить. Открыв шкафчик, он вытащил плитку молочного шоколада.  
— Будешь шоколадку? — спросил он. — Еще больше сахара для работы мозга.

Не дожидаясь ответа Роршаха, он переломил плитку. Хрустнула фольга, и над столом явственно запахло шоколадом. Роршах заметно поерзал на стуле и вдруг быстро облизал губы. Дэна от этого бросило в жар, и он был вынужден быстро положить плитку перед Роршахом, иначе шоколад просто растаял бы у него в ладонях. 

Роршах стащил одну перчатку зубами, потом снял вторую, и аккуратно положил обе на край стола. Дэн уперся взглядом в его руки — небольшие, но жесткие даже на вид, со сбитыми костяшками в выцветающих синяках. Как только Дэн сообразил, что беззастенчиво глазеет, пришлось отвернуться.

Отправляя посуду в мойку, боковым зрением он видел, как Роршах осторожно потянулся к шоколаду. Это движение было непривычным. Обычно он инструментально брал или резко хватал вещи. Он взял половину обернутой фольгой плитки в руку и откусил, не ломая на кусочки, а потом принялся жевать — быстро, как хлеб. Черные пятна на уровне его глаз сошлись в две горизонтальные полосы, разлетающиеся крыльями к вискам, и казалось, что Роршах жмурится. Наверное, ему редко перепадало сладкое в детстве, подумал Дэн.

Только теперь он понял, какая еда привлекала Роршаха на самом деле — которая могла бы понравиться ребенку. И это несмотря на то, что Роршах изо всех сил старался вести себя так, чтобы было понятно — он никогда не был ребенком, он уже появился на свет с лицом, покрытым движущимися черными пятнами на белом.

— Уррм… — Роршах доедал шоколад.

Дэну пришла в голову мысль, которая стоила бы ему удара в зубы, если бы он имел глупость ее озвучить — низкое ворчание прозвучало как мурлыканье.


	3. Morgue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дэниел приходит в морг, чтобы опознать того, кого не знает в лицо.

Белая тяжелая дверь захлопнулась у Дэна за спиной, и он вдохнул холодный воздух, пропитанный парами формалина. Под плотным слоем химикатов скрывался еще один запах — густой, безжизненный, и в то же время отвратительно органический. Дэн понял, что это такое. Запах мертвых. Мертвые пахли, как плохо вычищенные чучела птиц.

_Нельзя было отпускать его одного._  
 _Даже если он оскорблял тебя и был невыносим._

Предыдущие пару часов Дэн провел возле газетного киоска, ожидая экстренных выпусков. Но было тихо — страшной новости, которой он ждал, не появлялось. Мысль, которая поддерживала его, была чудовищной по сути, но в то же время содержала в себе нечто утешительное: если бы Роршаха убили во время патруля, с него содрали бы маску и одежду, и банды уже таскали бы их с улюлюканьем по улицам, как чучело Гая Фокса. Тогда, по крайней мере, Дэн _знал_ бы. С другой стороны, будь Роршах смертельно ранен…

_Ты же знаешь, как бы он поступил._

Он постарался бы скрыться любой ценой — сохранить тайну для него всегда было важнее, чем получить помощь. Он бы ковылял, потом полз, оставляя за собой кровавый след, пытаясь спрятаться в какой-нибудь проулок, как раненый зверь забивается в нору умирать. Там из последних сил он содрал бы с себя костюм и отправил в мусорный бак, чтобы никто не увидел Роршаха поверженным. Остался бы только тот, кого не жаль — полураздетый, истекающий кровью человек на асфальте. Человек, лица которого Дэн не видел.

— Как, говорите, его зовут? — спросил чернокожий санитар в белом халате.  
— Эмм… Ричард Оуэн, — выдавил Дэн, которому не пришло в голову ничего умнее, чем назвать имя известного английского палеонтолога и орнитолога.  
Работник морга, впрочем, в палеонтологии был не силен.

— Кем вам приходится мистер Оуэн? — продолжал тот, глядя в документы на планшете и не замечая, как искривились губы Дэна.  
— Он мой партнер. Коллега.  
— У него нет близких родственников или супруги? — уточнил санитар.  
— Нет. Нет, он не слишком… общителен.  
— Не знаю, могу ли впустить вас туда только на основании ваших слов, — мужчина колебался.  
— У него же все равно не было при себе документов! — Дэн вытер ладони о брюки и полез за бумажником. — Послушайте, я просто должен убедиться. Должен знать.

Он вытащил хрустнувшую купюру. Пальцы дрожали, он даже не знал, сколько там — двадцатка, пятьдесят долларов, сто. Но санитар, в карман халата которого перекочевали деньги, посчитал их убедительным аргументом. 

— Вот все рыжеволосые Джоны Доу прошлой ночи, — работник морга послюнил пальцы, зашуршал бумажками на планшете и начал читать. — Молодой мужчина, на вид двадцать — двадцать один, три ножевых ранения, длинные волосы окрашены в красно-рыжий цвет…  
— Нет, — быстро сказал Дэн. — Рыжий от природы.  
Санитар приподнял бровь.  
— Ммм, всё равно сомневаюсь, что это ваш коллега. Судя по всему, хастлер с 42-ой.  
Дэну против воли пришло в голову сразу несколько вариантов того, что Роршах мог сказать по поводу выкрашенного в красный парня-шлюхи.  
— Давайте дальше.

— Так, посмотрим… Вот еще один. Около тридцати, рост шесть футов, вес — двести двадцать фунтов. Обнаружен возле доков с пулевым ранением в области сердца, без личных вещей и документов...  
— Нет. Не такой высокий и крупный.  
— Хмм… Есть и пониже. Пять футов шесть дюймов, от двадцати пяти до тридцати лет, множественные ранения и следы избиений, найден полураздетым.

Дедуктивные навыки и опыт сыграли плохую службу — Дэн уже представлял себе, как это могло бы быть. Как это происходило.

_Наверное, они били его толпой. Использовали цепи, биты и “розочки”. Толпились, устраивали кучу-малу, и поэтому мешали друг другу._

Дэн набрал в легкие воздуха с запахом формалина, но выдохнуть получилось не сразу.  
— Я… Хочу его видеть.  
— Пойдемте, — санитар указал путь планшетом.  
Пока они шли по коридору, Дэн чувствовал себя так, словно колени сделаны из ваты, а ступни вязнут в полу.

В узкой комнате на каталках лежало несколько тел, укрытых простынями. Дэн несколько раз сглотнул, пытаясь побороть тошноту. _Я смогу_ , сказал он себе. _Я уже видел мертвые тела раньше._ _Значит, я смогу._

Небольшая ступня, которая торчала из-под простыни, выглядела пугающе, неприятно чистой, как будто была вырезана из мрамора с холодным оттенком. _Конечно, их тут моют из шланга_ , тупо подумал Дэн. _Наконец-то его вымыли._ На бирке значилось “Джон Доу №3” и время поступления. 

— У него… — санитар почесал в затылке, взглянув на Дэна с сомнением. — Свернута челюсть и выбиты зубы. Ударили в рот ботинком или армированной битой. Так что…

Дэн ничего не ответил. Он изо всех сил старался бороться с дурнотой и ощущением нереальности происходящего. Санитар отбросил простыню, открывая тело до пояса.

Оно было очень белым, с голубоватыми тенями во впадинах, и казалось совсем небольшим — худощавый, невысокий парень. Грудь и впалый живот были покрыты темными, бескровными ранами. Между бледных сосков виднелись золотистые волоски и редкие веснушки. Дэн снова сглотнул, заставляя себя посмотреть выше, но взгляд перескочил через мертвое лицо, как будто там не было ничего, кроме безостановочного движения пятен. Ярко-рыжие волосы, выдававшие не то ирландскую, не то шотландскую кровь, свалялись, словно комок пакли.

Сделав шаг вперед и приблизившись почти вплотную, Дэн все-таки заглянул мертвому в лицо, подавляя желание назвать имя. _Позвать его._ Высокий лоб, длинный прямой нос, опущенные веки с рыжими ресницами ничего не говорили ему. Он всматривался в эти черты, которые, похоже, были когда-то красивыми, и не знал, что делать. Нижняя половина лица, как и говорил санитар, оказалась изуродована, подбородок свернут на сторону. Несмотря на то, что в морге смыли кровь, обширные гематомы никуда не делись. Распухшие губы были измочалены осколками зубов.

— Это он? — спросил санитар негромко.  
— Я… — Дэн закашлялся. — Я не знаю.

Прежде, чем санитар смог что-то сказать, он взялся за край простыни и приподнял ее, открывая острую кость бедра и безвольно лежащую на металлическом столе руку. Тело уже окоченело, и пальцы выглядели ненастоящими, восковыми. А еще они были длинными, почти музыкальными. Ногти когда-то аккуратно обрезали. Два из них были сорваны, другие — обрамлены красной каймой, но все это говорило только о недавнем противостоянии. На запястье не было частых веснушек, а костяшки выглядели целыми и чистыми — без привычных желто-фиолетовых разводов и стертой кожи, как у боксера.

Дэн улыбнулся, чувствуя себя злобным кретином, но не в силах остановиться.  
— Это не он.  
— Что же, у нас больше нет рыжих, — пожал плечами санитар, снова накрывая тело.  
Сняв очки, Дэн тер глаза ладонью, пока не увидел цветные искры.

Кто был этот мертвый парень? Он был хорош собой — вряд ли Роршах обладал такими правильными чертами. Ирландский иммигрант, который отправился на поиски новой жизни, но потонул в неоново-черном болоте ночного Нью-Йорка? Скрипач из паба, который задолжал не тем людям и был вышвырнут в проулок в одном белье? Преступник, погибший в результате разборок с подельниками? Или жертва — один из тех, кого они с Роршахом не смогли, не успели защитить? 

Санитар, провожая Дэна к выходу, смотрел странно.  
— Конечно, рот поврежден, но остальное-то лицо в порядке… — сказал он наконец, открывая дверь. — Вы что, опознавали только по рукам?  
— У нас специфическая работа, — сказал Дэн и ушел достаточно быстро, чтобы не пришлось отвечать на следующий вопрос.

Он мог только гадать, какие предположения посетили санитара на его счет. Возможно, тот решил, что Дэниел просто все выдумал, а на деле относится к особому типу извращенцев, которые готовы приплатить за возможность посмотреть на голого и мертвого рыжеволосого мужчину.

***

Дома Дэн проверил замки и шпингалеты (целы), кухонные шкафчики (нетронуты), спустился в подвал и долго стоял на рельсах, обхватив себя руками. 

— Роршах, когда ты вернешься… Я тебя просто… Видит бог, я сам тебя убью! — крикнул он в темную пустоту заброшенного тоннеля. В тоннеле было гулко и черно. Дэн подождал еще немного, но ничего не изменилось. Знакомый силуэт не появлялся. — Я сделаю тебе кофе. Пожалуйста, возвращайся.

***

Роршах дал о себе знать три дня спустя, взломав дверь, пока Дэна не было дома, и глухо пробубнил что-то о временных трудностях, которые теперь разрешены, и все “удовлетворительно” — он просто зашел сказать, что завтра готов на совместный патруль, и перекусил бобами, пока Дэн ходит неизвестно где.

Дэниел стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, держал на ладони несколько бесполезных железок, в которые превратился его новый замок, смотрел на Роршаха и ничего не говорил.


	4. Hollis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Холлис решает поговорить с Дэниелом о его партнере.

Холлис был радушным хозяином, и Дэн любил у него бывать, невзирая на то, что нынешний Холлис Мейсон мало походил на Первого Ночного Филина, который захватывал мысли юного Дэна и заставлял мечтать о героизме и справедливости. Теперь больше всего Холлис любил откупорить бутылочку холодного пива, откинуться в кресле и поговорить о прежних временах героев под масками. Надо сказать, он был отличным рассказчиком. 

Дэну он напоминал профессора английской словесности, который учил его в Гарварде. Отношения с отцом у юного Дэниела Драйбега не были особенно теплыми, поэтому он нашел близкого человека в профессоре, подолгу сидя в его кабинете и слушая об артуровском цикле. Холлис вызывал похожее чувство, но он был проще, казался более земным, теплым и практичным. Он обожал машины и механизмы, в чем Дэн полностью его поддерживал, а также прекрасно умел работать руками.

Однако в этот раз разговор вышел несколько беспокойный. Он касался еще одного человека, который тоже был важной частью жизни Дэна и тоже любил работать руками. Хотя ни в коей мере не был ни земным ни теплым. 

— Насчет твоего напарника, Дэнни… — начал Холлис. — Мы тоже работали парами, и ох, славные это были времена… Кхе-кхе… Так вот, твой напарник. Тебе не кажется, что парень несколько... неустойчив?

От лампы с абажуром на пол падал желтый круг света. Дэниел от нечего делать представил себе, что было бы, предложи он Роршаху зайти сюда вместе с ним. С одной стороны, его партнер испытывал что-то вроде благоговения перед первыми масками, которые своей работой указали ему истинный путь. С другой стороны, даже его восхищение было взыскательным и суровым. Вещи, которые искренне умиляли Дэна (забавные безделушки, старые открытки, вязаный домашний свитер Холлиса), Роршаху могли показаться достойными сожаления осколками жизни героя, который ушел на пенсию вместо того, чтобы вознестись в Вальгаллу.

Иногда Дэниел ужасно уставал от Роршаха.

Однако когда его осуждал кто-то еще, пусть даже Холлис — это было совсем другое дело.

— В каком смысле “неустойчив”? — нахмурился Дэн.  
— Возможно, Роршах склонен к психопатии, — мягко пояснил Холлис. — Знаешь, я много думал о том, почему такие, как мы, надевают маски. Поверь, я кое-что об этом знаю. Так вот, есть такой тип людей… Они могут быть по эту сторону закона, если так сложились обстоятельства, но повернись дела чуть иначе…

Дэниел поморщился и покачал головой. Он знал, о чем говорит Холлис — видел продажных копов, которые шли в полицию только для того, чтобы дать волю своим садистским наклонностям.

— Роршах — самый принципиальный и непримиримый человек, которого я знаю.  
Холлис цокнул языком.  
— А это тоже звонок… Пока что герои в масках — одобряемые обществом помощники полиции. Но кто знает, что случится однажды. Нужно уметь вовремя уйти со сцены, — Холлис покачал запотевшей бутылкой и долил пива в свой бокал. 

— Он — хороший партнер, — только и сказал Дэн.  
Холлис прищурился так, словно имел в виду что-то неизвестное Дэниелу.  
— Вряд ли ты отдаешь себе отчет в этом, но Роршах, судя по всему, сильно к тебе привязан… Кто знает, что случится, если твой партнер решит, что ты его разочаровал.  
— Он не психопат, — сказал Дэниел немного сердито, потому что не знал, что ответить.

Его озадачили слова о предполагаемой привязанности Роршаха. Куда чаще Дэниел встречался с глухими недовольными звуками, гневными отповедями и обертками от еды у себя под столом, чем со знаками благорасположения. Обычно казалось, что Роршах с огромным трудом терпит его в своем комфортном пространстве. При этом Дэн всегда знал, что Роршах прикроет его в уличном поединке. 

— Ну смотри, Дэнни, — Холлис отпил пива и взглянул на старое фото “Ополченцев”. — Сейчас он может казаться почти нормальным… — Дэн только хмыкнул на это, потому что _почти нормальным_ Роршах казался от силы раз в году, когда особенным образом падал свет. — Но его методы жестоки. А если что-то ранит его… Он просто рехнется. Тогда ничто его не удержит.  
— Такого не случится, — пообещал Дэниел твердо. — Я позабочусь об этом.


	5. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На каком-то этапе отношений Роршах делает это только в темноте.

— Где ты? — Дэн протянул руку, ощупывая пустоту.  
Ответа не было, и он медленно двинулся к кровати, на ходу расстегивая рубашку. Замерев перед постелью, неразличимой во мраке (Роршах настоял не только на том, чтобы выключить все лампы, но и на плотно задернутых шторах), он наконец решился пошарить рукой. Постель оказалась пуста.

— Эй. Роршах, — Дэн сел на край кровати и прислушался. Острый слух не подвел — он расслышал тяжелое, с трудом сдерживаемое дыхание из самого дальнего угла комнаты. — Я слышу, как ты дышишь.  
Роршах молчал, тяжело дыша через нос. Судя по тому, как свободно ходил воздух, на нем не было маски — или она была подтянута наверх. От осознания этого Дэниел чуть не застонал, в очередной раз выругав себя за то, что так остро воспринимает эти нелепые знаки доверия.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он как можно более спокойно.  
Ответа не последовало. Дэн избавился от джинсов и лег на кровать. Темнота рядом дышала — сбивчиво, прерывисто. Можно было попытаться привести Роршаха за руку или поддержать разговор, но Дэниел знал, что сейчас этого лучше не делать: тот и так бесконечно напряжен и смущен, и воспримет в штыки любую попытку давления.

Роршах раздевался только в полной темноте. И снимал свое лицо только в темноте и с задернутыми шторами. Таковы были правила, и Дэну не приходило в голову спорить с ними — слишком чудесно и невероятно было то, что Роршах вообще что-то снимал. Хотя следовало признать, что порой все это до чертиков пугало. Тем не менее, происходящее возбуждало Дэниела до безумия, и он отказывался думать о том, что это может о нем говорить.

Минуты тянулись очень медленно. Потом течение времени перестало ощущаться. Дэниел понял, что спал, только когда его груди коснулись чужие пальцы.

— Роршах… — он перехватил руку, которая замерла на его ключицах, поднес ко рту.  
Роршах заметно вздрогнул. Он странно реагировал на поцелуи в какие-либо места, не являющиеся губами — похоже, считал это особым сортом извращения, и дергался каждый раз, когда Дэн целовал его лопатки, шею и плечи.  
— Т-с-с… — Дэниел сжал его запястье, не позволяя отобрать руку.  
Роршах мог бы вырваться из захвата, но так этого и не сделал. Ощутив его вес на себе, Дэн глубоко вздохнул, запуская обе руки ему под майку. На Роршахе не было ничего, кроме майки и трусов, однако даже это казалось лишним. 

Дэн стащил с него белье. Роршах передернул плечами — не то от холода, не то от чувства уязвимости, но позволил это, не вырываясь и не пытаясь выбить зуб. Дэн провел руками от его шеи до твердых ягодиц, получив в ответ серию низких нечленораздельных звуков, в которых бесплодное возмущение мешалось с чем-то еще. 

Он держал Роршаха в руках, ощупывал ладонями его небольшое, жесткое тело. Несколько старых шрамов, мышцы, острые локти, непослушные, торчащие в разные стороны волосы _— я знаю, что они рыжие — Роршах-Роршах-Роршах._

Пальцами, щекой и губами Дэн осязал его лицо. Тактильные ощущения складывались в картину, похожую на размытый дождем фоторобот на столбе. _Я почти тебя вижу._ Очерчивая контуры подушечками пальцев, Дэниел словно скульптор, пытался слепить его из темноты, найти и зафиксировать черты, которые угадывал.

Не отрывая одной ладони от лица Роршаха, Дэн опустил другую руку вниз.

— Дэниел, что ты делаешь? — глухо, низко и не очень уверенно спросил Роршах.  
Его голос был полон до краев волнением и походил на хриплый скрежет какого-то старого, давно не работавшего механизма, который неожиданно сдвинулся — и пошел.  
— Тебе не нравится?.. — выдохнул Дэниел, не прекращая движений.  
Роршах промолчал. А потом жестко и больно вцепился в его плечи, напомнив о том, как легко ломал людям пальцы во время их патрулей. И все-таки он не просил остановиться. 

Наощупь, в темноте, Дэн его видел. 

Движение глазных яблок под веками, щекотание ресниц, покалывающая щетина на подбородке, высокие острые скулы. Приоткрывшийся рот, бегло исказившиеся черты, выражение, похожее одновременно на удовольствие и страдание.

Дэниел думал о том, что очень скоро Роршах натянет на себя все эти слои ткани, отгородившись ими от мира, от своего напарника, от самого себя, и то, что сейчас они так переплетены в постели без одежды, покажется нереальным, как сон.

Темнота была беспросветно черной. Здесь не было ничего белого, не было ни одного источника света, и Роршаху, наверное, казалось, что это падение. Дэниел любил эту темноту, как тепло кожи под пальцами, как этот странный, хриплый стон — мученический, почти болезненный, с которым Роршах напрягся в его руках.

Дэниел закрывал и открывал глаза, и ничего не менялось.


	6. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дэниел предпочитает лечить раны, а не наносить их, но получается не всегда.

Мечтая о жизни героя в маске, Дэн Драйберг не думал, что ему придется прикладывать лед к гематомам, зашивать при помощи лески глубокие раны и бинтовать вывихнутые конечности. То есть, все это как бы подразумевалось — _как иначе?_ — но разум предпочитал не фиксироваться на этом, подкидывая сцены погони, ночного преследования, битвы и борьбы.

В битвах и борьбе недостачи не было. Тем не менее, именно долгое заживление ран и мучительные медицинские процедуры особенно досаждали. Кроме того, в фантазиях Дэна это он сам, освободив от рук преступников красотку, получал после заслуженную обработку ушибов и порезов, не морщась и стоически перенося лечение.

На деле выходило так, что его тактика боя вкупе с хорошо продуманным костюмом позволяла ему получать куда меньше травм, чем выпадало на долю его напарника. Инженерные таланты Дэна и минимальные медицинские знания, полученные в университете, служили хорошим подспорьем, когда дело доходило до первой помощи, а его дом служил удобным пунктом для ее оказания.

Роршах, в свою очередь, не очень хорошо умел чинить сломанные вещи. Куда лучше у него получалось что-то ломать. Либо использовать неожиданными способами, что, опять же, приводило к поломкам. К своему телу он относился схожим образом. Дэн в результате оказывался тем, кто разбирался с последствиями.

При этом Роршах наотрез оказывался обращаться за помощью к врачам. На волне своей паранойи он не желал светить номер социального страхования (если вообще обладал таким), боялся изобличить себя даже перед Дэном, и, похоже, искренне верил, что врачи способны поставить ему следящее устройство под кожу, либо накачать его наркотиками и забрать какой-нибудь парный орган.

***

За время партнерства с Роршахом уровень самообладания Дэна существенно возрос. Закусив нижнюю губу так, словно протыкал собственную кожу, Дэниел зашивал ему рану.

— Больно? — спросил он.  
— Нет, — хрипло соврал Роршах.

Он оставался неподвижным, положив обе руки на стол. Перчаток на нем не было, как и верхней одежды. Тонкая и не слишком чистая белая майка открывала его плечи с жесткими мускулами, которые ходили под кожей, выдавая напряжение. Дэниел, впрочем, ни разу не видел Роршаха расслабленным — разве что когда тот спал, и то нельзя было поручиться, что он не спит с открытыми глазами.

Роршах терпеть не мог прикосновения. Для Дэниела он делал исключения. До недавних пор тот даже не подозревал, насколько фундаментальны эти исключения.

Дэниел наклонился ближе, накладывая последний стежок. Одной рукой он придерживал плечо Роршаха, заключив ножевую рану в пространство между указательным и большим пальцем, а правой втыкал в кожу острую изогнутую иглу. Что самое странное, иглу принес когда-то сам Роршах. Дэн понятия не имел, откуда тот мог взять швейную иголку.

Его дыхание оседало на бледной веснушчатой коже Роршаха, маска которого в сочетании с обнаженными руками и ключицами смотрелась странно. Теперь он куда меньше походил на безликого вершителя правосудия, и больше — на странного человека, который надел на голову латексную балаклаву. И все-таки, даже это не казалось в его исполнении смешным — или это Дэн настолько привык видеть его в маске, что готов был воспринимать ее как часть тела Роршаха.

Щелкнув ножницами, он обрезал конец шовной нити.  
— Вот и все.

Кровотечение остановилось уже давно, но во время процедуры рана снова начала кровить от давления. Частые алые бисеринки выступили в местах проколов. Смочив вату антисептиком, Дэниел несколько раз промокнул вспухающий горбом шов. Под своей маской Роршах шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы, почти зашипел.  
— Ну, ну… — сказал Дэниел и машинально, не сообразив, что делает, подул на рану.

Роршах резко повернулся к нему. Симметричные пятна на его лице взмыли вверх, словно крылья взлетающей птицы.  
— Что это значит, Дэниел? — осведомился он ровным голосом.  
Дэн почесал в затылке.  
— Я просто подул. Чтобы не щипало.  
— Не ребенок, — отрезал Роршах, и из-за его привычки манкировать местоимениями, как и всем “лишним”, осталось неясно, кого именно он имел в виду.

Дэниел увидел, что по коже Роршаха идут мурашки, а рыжие волоски на руках поднялись дыбом. Потом заметил еще кое-что, заставившее его порозоветь: под белой тканью майки Роршаха явно проступили напряженные соски. Почему-то до этого момента Дэну вообще не приходило в голову, что у его напарника они есть. Тот вполне мог родиться без сосков, потому что такой атавизм ни к чему. И без пупка заодно, потому что быть прикрепленным к какому-то другому человеку пуповиной — оскорбительно.

— Я не хотел тебя обидеть или разозлить, — сказал Дэниел негромко, но уверенно. Отсутствие жесткости Роршах воспринимал как слабость или проблеск “дегенеративности”, поэтому Дэн часто был вынужден давить в себе самые лучшие проявления. Но надолго его суровости обычно не хватало. — Эй, подожди. 

Руки Роршаха все еще лежали на столе — странно беззащитные без кожаных перчаток и такие небольшие по сравнению с руками Дэна. 

Дэн осторожно подтянул его ладонь к себе и поцеловал запястье. Роршах опустил голову и, похоже, уставился на свою руку почти с испугом. Как будто она зажила своей жизнью и теперь принадлежала не ему. Идея того, что кто-то может так его целовать, казалась ему дикой, нереальной.

— Перестань, — сказал Роршах глухо и вырвал руку. — Скверные вещи не принесут ничего хорошего, Дэниел.  
— Что здесь скверного? — на всякий случай Дэниел отложил медицинские инструменты подальше.

***

Вообще-то, он уже наперед знал ответ. С того самого вечера, когда Роршах признался ему в очень скверных мыслях — с таким жертвенным видом, будто выдавливал гнойник, или сам был огромным гнойником. Судя по всему, как-то так он себя и воспринимал — как источник сплошной скверны. 

— Хочу этого. Всегда хотел. Не могу бороться. Слабый, как и все другие, — выдохнул он быстро и почти с ненавистью.

Больше всего Дэниела шокировало, что Роршах вообще решился сказать об этом, хотя по логике вещей должен был позволить разрезать себя на части, но смолчать. Потом Дэну открылась причина такой откровенности. Роршах хотел наказать себя позором. 

В том презрении, которое он ожидал получить от Дэна, он хотел обрести горькое противоядие. Дэн почти пожалел, что не может ответить ему ожидаемым оскорблением — настолько Роршах этого жаждал. Дэну показалось на миг, что черные пятна стекают вниз, как вода на покрытых дождем окнах.

Это было именно то, о чем Дэн мечтал на протяжении трех лет партнерства; то, что снилось ему по ночам и заставляло принимать холодный душ. Долгие месяцы неудобных ситуаций, беглых взглядов, затянутых прикосновений. Теперь все было по-настоящему, мучительно остро и совершенно не так, как нужно.

Руки Роршаха сжимали лацканы его пиджака. Дэниел глубоко вздохнул и потянулся к его маске. Под нечленораздельное ворчание Роршаха он поднял край маски, закатывая ее наверх, освобождая тонкие губы и впалые щеки. Губы Роршаха дрогнули, и Дэн обнаружил, что его железобетонного партнера колотит крупная дрожь.

Это было именно то, чего не стоило делать. _Но если ты поднял маску, чтобы его поцеловать, нельзя же было не целовать?_ Тем более, Дэн чувствовал себя так, словно умрет, если не сделает этого.

Как только он коснулся губами губ Роршаха, тот резко дернулся вперед, заставив Дэниела удариться головой о стену подвала. У Дэна лопнула нижняя губа. Роршах совершенно не умел целоваться. Бетонный пол уходил из-под ног.

Они сползли на этот пол, путаясь в одежде, и почти расставшись с ней, Роршах зачем-то снова натянул свою маску. Наверное, пытался за ней спрятаться. Дэн ему не мешал.

Роршах дергался под весом его тела с остервенением, которое походило на попытку ранить себя. Может быть, он просто никогда не видел, чтобы это было иначе. Во время ночных патрулей улицы редко показывали им что-то красивое. Дэну хотелось удержать его бедра, сказать ему, что все может быть _не так_ , а куда лучше, приятнее и чище. Но Дэн был слабым, действительно был слабым, как все остальные, как Роршах и говорил. Не мог остановиться и взять себя в руки, и поэтому просто продолжал. 

— Больно? — прошептал он.  
— Нет.

Дэниел прижал его кулаки к полу и заметил, что ногти были глубоко погружены в кожу ладоней, оставляя следы.

— Дэн...  
Роршах никогда прежде так не называл его, поэтому Дэниел вздрогнул. Очевидно, тот просто хотел сказать "Дэниел", но дыхание пресеклось, и первый слог одиноко повис в воздухе.

Пятна на лице Роршаха сошлись к центру, сливаясь в одну круглую кляксу, которая вращалась, как бешеная черная дыра. 

— Грязно, — сказал он после, садясь на полу. — Вели себя, как животные.  
Глубокое отвращение в его голосе больно ранило. Он изгадил все собственными руками, подтолкнув Дэниэла к несвойственному ему грубому поведению, а теперь еще и выплевывал слова таким тоном, будто изо рта валились жабы.  
— В самом деле? — спросил Дэн хмуро, сдерживая себя, чтобы не кусать губы от обиды. — Это ты вел себя как животное.

Пятна на маске Роршаха всколыхнулись, а веснушки на груди вдруг разом показались темными и четкими — кровь отхлынула не только от закрытого лица. В тот вечер он молча ушел и не показывался много дней.

***

— Все скверно, — сумрачно сказал Роршах. — Странные вещи, которые делаешь. Грязные желания и потакание им. Постоянная ложь.  
— Сам себя перевязывай, — Дэниел бросил ему бинт и смотрел, как Роршах пытается перевязать зашитую руку, зажимая край марли в зубах. Руки гудели от желания ему помочь, но Дэн себя останавливал. — Нет, ну в чем ты опять разглядел ложь?

Роршах наконец завязал узел, но так и не вернул маску на место, и что можно было видеть сардонический изгиб рта.  
— Трогаешь меня, дуешь… — Роршах неопределенно повел ладонью, а потом резко разрубил ею воздух. — И все остальное! Зачем?  
Дэн глубоко вздохнул.  
— Зачем — что? Ты имеешь, в виду, почему я с тобой, ммм...  
— Почему со мной, — требовательно подтвердил Роршах, хотя видимая часть его щек заметно порозовела. — Непривлекателен. Не силен в этих вещах.

Дэн почесал в затылке. Роршах был прав и чертовски неправ одновременно. В любом случае, разубеждать его было бесполезно. Когда Дэн пытался сказать ему что-то хорошее о его внешности (насколько мог о ней судить), Роршах смотрел почти презрительно — так, словно Дэниел был извращенным типом, чьи вкусы и предпочтения достойны порицания. Дэну еще никогда не приходилось встречать людей, которые воспринимали симпатию к себе и высокую оценку своих качеств как повод для презрения.

— Кто тебе это сказал?  
Роршах воззрился на него с непониманием: пятна медленно, словно неуверенно, перетекали из одной формы в другую.  
— Никто. Некому было.  
— Тогда почему ты думаешь, что... О, черт.  
Смысл слов Роршаха дошел до него с опозданием. Только сейчас Дэн понял, что сделал на полу собственной мастерской.

— Послушай, я не хотел… — начал было Дэниел, но тут же чуть не откусил себе язык.  
— Знаю, — отозвался Роршах негромко и вроде бы даже равнодушно. — Зато я — хотел.  
— Ради бога, я совсем не в этом смысле! — начал протестовать Дэниел, но Роршах уже одевался. Он вернул маску на место, обтянув острый подбородок, движения были резкими и ломаными.

Дэн начал собирать со стола грязную, испачканную запекающейся кровью вату. Он знал, что Роршаха уже не будет рядом, когда он поднимает голову, потому что тот делает так всегда. И что воспоминаний о прикосновениях к его порезанному плечу хватит на много ночей вперед. Пусть даже эти образы и фантазии будут отравлены памятью о собственных путающихся словах и чувством безвыходности.

Когда он поднял голову, Роршах все еще был здесь. Стоял в дверях, скрестив руки на груди и, кажется, смотрел на Дэниела в упор.

Черные пятна на лице складывались в очертания неизвестных, небывалых континентов, давным давно ушедших под воду. Что-то небывалое и невероятное, как Атлантида: _он до сих пор не ушел_. Может быть, это был шанс сказать нечто важное.

— Будешь кофе? — спросил Дэниел.


	7. Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дэниел обнаружил, что у Роршаха есть скрытый талант.

Преступники растворились в ночной темноте, разбежавшись в разные стороны. Это были совсем молодые панки, и тем, кто не убежал сразу же, увидев Роршаха, спрыгнувшего из окна заброшенного здания в круг света, хватило нескольких ударов, чтобы обратиться в бегство. На асфальте среди использованных шприцев остались лежать заточки, кастет и что-то вроде кистеня из гири и мотоциклетной цепи.

Дэниел отряхнул свой костюм и оглянулся на Роршаха. Тот все еще был в боевой стойке, сжав руки в кулаки и озираясь по сторонам. Несмотря на то, что победа осталась за ними, Роршаха немного потрепало. Ворот его плаща перекосился, шарф был наполовину размотан, а шляпа улетела в сторону мусорных баков. Не обращая на это внимания, Роршах принялся инспектировать разбросанное самодельное оружие. Наверное, уже прикидывал, как будет выпытывать в баре информацию о кустаре, снабжавшем налетчиков. Дэниел нагнулся за его шляпой и увидел рядом еще кое-что — небольшую книжку, выпавшую у Роршаха из кармана.

Это была толстая тетрадь, в которую его партнер регулярно что-то записывал. Сегодня, сидя на крыше, Роршах тоже что-то увлеченно писал, приподняв маску, чтобы покусывать кончик карандаша. Появление группы, которая до недавних пор сквоттерствовала здесь и занималась мелким бандитизмом, наводя ужас на владельцев магазинчиков, помешало ему закончить. Наверное, он сунул свою тетрадь не во внутренний карман, как обычно, а во внешний, и она выпала.

Дэниел поднял тетрадь, которая лежала раскрытой, страницами вверх. Вообще-то, он не собирался читать. Но, бросив взгляд на буквы, не смог остановится. Ему всегда казалось, что Роршах чертит в своем журнале какие-то таблицы и схемы, отмечает что-то цифрами, и так далее. Поэтому строчки сплошного текста удивили его. У Роршаха был ужасный почерк — сперва показалось, что это криптограмма. Но потом Дэн разобрал слова, и буквы разом сложились в нечто осмысленное. Он прочел "город, полный грязи и лжи", и взгляд сам неудержимо побежал по строчкам.

_Город, полный грязи и лжи, тонет в собственных нечистотах. Жирный след помады на окурке, пятна крови, пачкающие асфальт. Неоновый свет, от которого ночь становится чернее и гуще. Я знаю все звуки в симфонии этой ночи - крик боли, уродливый стон обнаженной похоти, мучительный последний вздох. Город похож на человека, который причиняет боль самому себе, не в силах перестать. Я пришел, чтобы схватить его за руку и остановить. Но мне здесь рады куда меньше, чем трубке с крэком. Входя к прокаженным, я надеваю облачение, которое подходит для врачевания чумы. Я оставляю свои слабости, низменные желания и страх. Я больше не подвластен своей…_

— _Дэниел!_  
— М-м-м? — Дэн поднял глаза от тетради и увидел Роршаха, который стоял перед ним, словно вестник Судного Дня, выражая всем своим видом возмущение и с трудом сдерживаемую ярость. Дэн вскинул ладонь в предупреждающем жесте: — Роршах, прости меня! Послушай, это вышло случайно. Тетрадь была открыта, и я... Вот, возьми.  
Роршах, вырвав у него протянутую тетрадь, сунул ее во внутренний карман, куда уже перекочевал трофейный кастет.

Пока они шли рядом, неловкое молчание стало тяжелым, как крышка гроба. Их шаги гулко отдавались в пустом проулке, складываясь в общий ритм. Дэниел неуверенно кашлянул.  
— Роршах, — тихо позвал он. — Не обижайся.

Роршах, не оборачиваясь, дернул плечом. Это был тот особенный сорт пассивной агрессивности, который он припасал для своего партнера — одним звуком или движением дать понять: _нет, не все в порядке, и виноват в этом ты, Дэниел_. 

— Послушай, я уважаю твою приватность. И не собирался читать твои записи.  
— Читал, как минимум, полминуты. Не заметил, как я подошел, — хмуро высказал Роршах свои наблюдения.  
Дэн развел руками.  
— Не знаю, как тут оправдаться… 

Он действительно не знал. Наверное, его просто заворожило то, насколько устная речь Роршаха, отрывистая, декларативная, с подчеркнуто официальными обращениями и суровыми краткими диагнозами, отличается от речи письменной. Которая была, безусловно, мрачна и депрессивна по содержанию, но, в то же время… поэтична. Дэну и в голову не приходило, что Роршах пишет художественные тексты. 

— Мне просто понравился твой слог. Ты мог бы быть писателем. Как Гинзберг или типа того.  
Роршах издал низкое неодобрительное ворчание, эхом отозвавшееся груди.  
— Извращенные декаденты, — припечатал он. — Погрязли в самолюбовании и воспевании своих дурных склонностей. Писательство — умножение лжи.  
— Почему? — Дэниел поднял брови под маской.  
Больше всего его удивило, что Роршах явно знал, кто такой Алан Гинзберг.  
— Пишу только правду. Они — пестуют свои выдумки и фантазии.

Дэниел уже был готов пуститься в рассуждения о литературе, но Роршах ему не позволил, напомнив, что скоро рассвет. Возможно, он опасался, что разговор принимает опасный оборот: демонстрация круга знаний могла косвенно обнажить биографию. Дэниела это интриговало. Роршах, судя по всему, вырос в нужде и бедности, но был неплохо осведомлен в гуманитарных науках.

Дэн не знал, куда Роршах ходит днем и куда торопится вернуться до восхода солнца. Скорее всего, речь шла о работе. Тут Дэн чувствовал вину — ему-то не приходилось регулярно зарабатывать себе на хлеб. При этом идея того, что Роршах в своей другой ипостаси трудится где-то пять дней в неделю, тайно его забавляла.

— Завтра выясним, кто сделал это, — Роршах показал ему кастет.  
— Тогда до встречи, приятель, — сказал Дэн, глядя на то, как по его лицу плывут черные разводы. Помедлив, он добавил: — Если хочешь, можешь зайти и побыть моей лава-лампой.  
— Очень смешно, Дэниел. — Роршах чуть ли не по локоть запустил руки в карманы и ссутулился. — Увидимся.  


Само собой, убаюкивающего ночника из Роршаха не вышло бы. Он умел только драться. А еще, по какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств — складывать вместе слова.


	8. Walter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он назвал Дэну свое имя, и тот сперва не знал, верить или нет.

Следовало признать, комната Роршаха была ужасна. Дэниел беспомощно огляделся по сторонам, надеясь рассмотреть хотя бы один предмет, который спас бы впечатление. Но ничего спасительного на глаза не попадалось. Маленькая раковина, заваленная грязной посудой, оклеенная газетами стена, пустые банки из-под консервов на столе, неубранная кровать, укрытая смятыми серыми простынями. Роршах неловко вытащил руки из карманов и медленно снял перчатки.

— Ты всегда заходишь через окно? — Дэниел решил поддержать беседу.  
Только что они забрались сюда по пожарной лестнице, и то, какими отработанными и ловкими были движения Роршаха, говорило о том, что он проделывает это на регулярной основе.  
— Только когда на мне лицо, — ответил Роршах и опустил обнаженные ладони, явно не зная, что с ними делать. Его пальцы слегка подергивались. Он быстро и едва заметно оглянулся на дверь, за которой был, судя по всему, общий коридор этажа. 

Какое-то время назад, на темной улице, Роршах отрывисто сообщил, что хочет нечто ему показать. Дэн растерялся, потому что тот никогда не изъявлял таких желаний (по крайней мере, если предметом демонстрации была не сцена преступления). Было не очень ясно почему вдруг теперь, после тяжелой ночи, когда Дэна чуть было не застрелили, Роршаху приспичило привести его к себе. Но Дэн слишком устал, чтобы разбираться, а одно ухо до сих пор было заложено — пуля прошла в паре сантиметров от его виска, ударив в стену. Больше всего сейчас ему хотелось лечь на любую горизонтальную поверхность и отключиться. Его удерживал на ногах только интерес. Деловитость Роршаха раздражала бы, но ситуация была слишком интригующей.

Дэниел все еще был в костюме Филина и теперь чувствовал себя неловко среди этой немытой посуды и немногочисленных неаккуратных вещей. Наверное, Роршаху было еще более неловко приходить сюда в образе Ужаса Преступного Мира, а потом снимать и прятать одежду, слушая голоса соседей за стенкой. Дэн переступил с ноги на ногу, внезапно остро осознав, почему Роршах всегда был таким скрытным.

— Здесь… приемлемо, — процитировал он Роршаха, не зная, что сказать, и получил в ответ хмыканье, которое показалось ему саркастическим. 

Оказалось, что Роршах хотел показать ему вовсе не это. 

Сделав шаг к Дэну, он запустил пальцы под свою маску и закатал ее, сначала до носа, как делал во время еды, а потом еще выше, пока та не слезла, поставив дыбом ярко-рыжие волосы. Дэниел растерянно моргнул и разом забыл об усталости, звоне в ухе и боли в ушибах, пожирая взглядом эти угрюмые и сосредоточенные черты. Роршах был очевидно и бескомпромиссно некрасив. Но Дэн вовсе не чувствовал себя разочарованным. То, что он видел, гипнотизировало не меньше, чем движение черных пятен. Наверное, из-за того, как долго Дэн этого ждал. 

На высоких скулах Роршаха темнели частые крупные веснушки. Его глаза в обрамлении густых и коротких светлых ресниц были прозрачно-голубыми. А главное заключалось в том, что его в жестком лице было что-то странно-грустное, почти ранимое. Он смотрел с вызовом, смущением и тайным опасением. Как будто боялся, что Дэниел рассмеется или отстранится.

— Так вот ты какой, — Дэн почесал в затылке и попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, подозревая, что вышла кривая смущенная гримаса. — Чему я обязан честью познакомиться?  
— Сегодня было опасное дело, Ночной Филин, — тихо сказал Роршах. Обращение намекало, что он мог потерять нужного и ценного соратника. Или было последней судорожной попыткой сохранить дистанцию. — На миг подумал, что ты погиб.  
— Я жив и почти здоров, — развел руками Дэн, словно извиняясь.

Роршах потянулся к нему. Уже ощутив его губы на своих, Дэн, обмирая, понял, что Роршаху пришлось приподняться на носках, чтобы его поцеловать. Целоваться тот так и не научился. Дэниел взмахнул руками в воздухе прежде, чем опустить их Роршаху на спину, и нащупал через слои ткани жесткие мускулы спины и торчащие лопатки.

Костюм разом показался Дэну неудобным и нелепым. Кевларовые наручи не желали отстегиваться, нагрудник перекосился, а про защитную накладку в паху и вовсе было стыдно сказать — она стала самым неудобным предметом гардероба. Наконец, нагрудник поддался. С остальным все было уже проще. Роршах шарил по его обнаженному торсу руками бессистемно и голодно. При этом его лицо, на которое Дэниел все никак не мог наглядеться, оставалось все таким же напряженным. На Роршахе было слишком много одежды — плащ, костюм, жилет, рубашка, _когда же эти слои кончатся_ , — а еще Дэниел почувствовал бедром твердость его члена и почти застонал вслух. Весь скепсис по поводу сомнительной кровати разом его покинул.

Кровать была узкой, а матрас скрипнул пружинами. В коридоре за дверью послышались шаги, потом пьяные голоса, и Роршах залепил ему рот небольшой жесткой ладонью. Дэн немедленно прижался к ней языком. Роршах коротко и почти испуганно выдохнул ему в ухо.

Они замерли, не зная, что делать друг с другом. Шум и голоса в коридоре стали тише, потом скрипнула и хлопнула дверь. Но отчаянное наваждение и неожиданный прилив смелости уже отступили. Дэниел одновременно был возбужден и чувствовал себя безумно усталым и разбитым. Прямо у него перед глазами была стена, оклеенная позапрошлогодней подшивкой “Нового дозорного”. Роршах притих, отвернувшись, и не двигался, только тяжело дышал. На нем не было ничего, кроме майки.

Дэниел глубоко вздохнул и осторожно обнял его сзади. Он подумал, что если делать все очень медленно, это будет позволено, и, может быть, что-то не испортится окончательно. Довольно долго он просто обнимал Роршаха, прижимаясь вплотную — насколько простым это могло быть, учитывая, что Дэн упирался членом в ложбинку между его ягодиц. Дыхание Роршаха изменилось, стало очень глубоким и словно затрудненным. Дэниел начал медленно покачиваться, осторожно двигая бедрами. Роршах окаменел, но не пытался вырваться или ударить — молча лежал в его руках, позволяя делать это с собой.

Веснушки на его шее складывались в карту неведомых созвездий. Бледный утренний свет наполнял комнату. 

_Я чуть было не умер сегодня_ , беспечно и необязательно подумал Дэн. И почти сразу же пришла другая мысль, ни на чем не основанная, но в тот момент очевидная: _я не умру. И Роршах никогда не умрет._

Он терся, не пытаясь протолкнуться вовнутрь, а после вздрогнул и застонал, когда Роршах стал медленно двигаться вместе с ним. Закинул руку назад, тот пытался нащупать что-то и запустил пальцы в Дэну волосы, резко потянув.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Дэн, морщась от боли и утыкаясь губами изгиб его уха.  
— Уолтер, — ответил тот очень тихо, почти вздохом.

Дэн не знал, настоящее это имя или нет. Но именно это имя он быстро и судорожно прошептал несколько раз подряд, кончая на задранную до пояса белую майку. 

***

Потом это имя долго звучало в его снах. Он просыпался с влажными волосами, прилипшими ко лбу, и рукой между ног, один в пустом доме над пыльным подвалом, все еще пытаясь назвать или позвать — _Уолтер, Уолтер_. 

***

Несколько лет спустя Дэниел увидел эти прозрачные глаза на экране телевизора и на газетных страницах. Глубоко посаженные, но все еще горящие каким-то глубоким, упрямым, неугасимым светом, который теперь принадлежал только одному Роршаху. Его лицо было изуродовано синяками. Наверное, полицейские сильно и с удовольствием били его при задержании; потом били, пока конвоировали в тюрьму, в которой заключенные просто его растерзают…

Дэн тяжело сглотнул, вспомнив, каким это замкнутое, словно вырубленное из камня, лицо было когда-то давно — в утренней комнате, куда они забрались по пожарной лестнице. Вряд ли кто-то еще видел Уолтера Ковача таким. И ясно было, что уязвимым его больше никто не увидит. 

Газеты бесновались: “Роршах пойман!”, “Схвачен мститель под маской, отказавшийся подчиниться закону Кини”, “Раскрыта личность террориста Роршаха”. Дэниел мог только догадываться, что чувствует сам Роршах из-за всего этого. Все то, чего он больше всего стеснялся, то, что он так ревностно скрывал, было выпотрошено и вывернуто наизнанку перед городом, который платил ему за работу героя под маской только издевательствами. Возможно, ему было уже все равно. Он вышел на тропу войны, шагнул на дорогу без возврата. 

Дэниел не знал, что хуже. То, что Роршаху отчаянно стыдно и больно из-за этого — или то, что ему все равно, потому что Уолтер Ковач, чье угрюмое лицо смотрело с газетных страниц, теперь окончательно не существовал. 

Дэниел снова представил себе, как Роршаха встретили в тюрьме. И понял, что каким бы диким и безумным ни стал его бывший партнер за годы, пока они не виделись, Ночной Филин не оставит его там. Помимо сочувствия, долга и груза взаимных обвинений здесь было кое-что еще. 

Имя, которое Роршах назвал когда-то, все-таки оказалось настоящим.


	9. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Уолтера проблемы. У Дэна захватывающая, нервная и нерегулярная половая жизнь.

С тех пор, как Дэн узнал, кто скрывается под маской, жизнь стала в два раза интереснее. У Уолтера Ковача наблюдались явные признаки раздвоения личности. У Дэна Драйберга было два партнера вместо одного.

Строго говоря, по этому поводу следовало бить тревогу. Ширившаяся с каждым годом пропасть между реальной и вымышленной личностью одного и того же человека должна была пугать, а не служить поводом для спорных сексуальных фетишей.

Строго говоря, партнером _в деловом смысле_ Дэну приходился только Роршах. Уолтер был тем, кто оказывался вместе с ним в комнате за плотными шторами, или в ванной, пока вода хлестала о кафель, размывая кровь в оранжевые потеки, а маска с черными пятнами висела на краю раковины.

Однако в Дэне вообще было маловато строгости. Роршах так и говорил: “Слишком мягок, Дэниел”. Уолтер не говорил ничего, только закусывал губу, отворачиваясь.

Дэн делал это с обоими, и отлично знал разницу. 

Роршах никогда не снимал маски. Разве что иногда приподнимал, когда хотел освободить рот. При этом он выглядел чудовищно непристойно. От его поцелуев становилось больно, они отдавали горечью. Дэн регулярно ходил с треснувшей нижней губой, что могло сойти за следствие драки, однако он-то знал причину, а ускоренное движение пятен на лице Роршаха не позволяло ее забыть.

Уолтер снимал маску так, словно сдирал кожу с лица, и смотрел на Дэна тяжелым взглядом исподлобья. С Уолтером он мог сделать что-то такое, чего никогда не позволил бы себе с Роршахом. Например, выйдя из ванной в одном полотенце, сесть на край кровати, где Уолтер лежал лицом вниз, и прижаться губами к месту ровно между его лопаток.

Роршах никогда не раздевался полностью — проблески голой кожи из-под одежды вызывали у Дэна дрожь возбуждения не менее сильную, чем нагота — и заметно предпочитал, чтобы Дэниел тоже оставался по возможности одетым, особенно в костюм Ночного Филина. Идея осквернения своего костюма причиняла Роршаху боль, и поэтому он доводил ее до абсурда, наказывая себя за то, что хочет этого. Часто все происходило сразу после драк и задержаний, и на них обоих все еще была своя и чужая кровь. Дэн думал, что все это не слишком гигиенично, не Роршах вообще не слишком дружил с личной гигиеной. Он был хлестким, как удар плетью, ядовитым и мог напугать. Он часто причинял боль, но еще чаще принимал ее — хотел, чтобы это было болезненным. Роршах предпочитал делать это на холодных ступенях подвала, на крыше или прямо на темной улице, стоя, прижавшись к стене лицом. Однажды он швырнул Дэниела о стену гаража и заломил ему руку. На несколько мгновений тот поверил, что Роршах сломает ему палец, как делал это с преступниками. 

Странная нежность, связанная с Уолтером, иногда ранила сильнее, чем открытая агрессия. Уолтер внушал Дэну чувство вины. Как будто Дэн насильно втащил его туда, откуда нельзя было вернуться, заставил взглянуть на вещи, которые потом не получится забыть. Каждый раз, притягивая его к себе, Дэниел молчаливо спрашивал у кого-то: “можно?..” — и не получал ответа.

Роршах с трудом терпел его странные сексуальные идеи. То есть, Роршаху они казались странными — и это невзирая на то, что сам он дрочил Дэну на улице возле мусорных баков. При этом Роршаха скандализировал даже минет. За попытку он ударил Дэна коленом в висок, и тот больше не пытался. 

Почему-то без одежды Уолтер казался более голым, чем другие люди. Наверное, дело было в светлой коже, или в какой-то агрессивной неловкости поз. Он _не умел_ откидывать голову, расслабляться всем телом. Уолтер краснел как сумасшедший — неровным румянцем покрывались даже шея и грудь. При этом он говорил: "грязно", "это отвратительно" и еще — "дегенеративно".

Однажды в тоннеле, который вел со склада в Гнездо, Роршах довел Дэниела оргазма, не снимая кожаных перчаток, и с тех пор тот не мог спокойно на них смотреть. Когда все закончилось, Роршах никак это не откомментировал, делая вид, что этого не случалось. Такая степень отрицания была возможна только в его черно-белом мире — стереть чужую сперму с рук и держать себя так, словно ничего не было.

Как-то раз Дэниел встретил Уолтера в вечернем автобусе и прикинулся, что они не знакомы, потому что знал, что именно этого Уолтер ожидает. Тот был одет так бедно и неопрятно, что мог бы сойти за бездомного. Приветствие он воспринял бы как оскорбление. Тем не менее, всю дорогу он безотрывно смотрел на Дэна, заставляя того нервно ерзать на сиденье. Через три дня после этого он следил за Дэниелом у газетного киоска, одетый в тот же поношенный и залатанный костюм, пахнущий дождем и чем-то не слишком приятным. Когда Дэн шагнул к нему, он шарахнулся в сторону, как от чумы. Нервно откашлявшись и оценив ситуацию, Дэниэл, все еще не подавая вида, что знает его, предложил Уолтеру пройти пару кварталов, чтобы поесть. Полчаса спустя Дэн вертел его на кровати, как тряпичную куклу. Час спустя он густо покраснел, стоя посреди пустой кухни, и осознавая, что еда, которую он предложил в рамках сценария о бродяге и добром самаритянине, пропала. Уолтер в самом деле рассчитывал на эти продукты и взял их не для того, чтобы завершить сюжет, а потому, что они были ему нужны.

В этих неловких и небезопасных играх никогда не было четко оговоренных правил. Неосторожные слова разрушили бы все, как и открытая попытка очертить границы. Поэтому Дэн шел наугад, нащупывая верные пути. Иногда он ошибался.

Уолтера он видел куда реже. Роршаха — чаще, но тот далеко не всегда позволял дотронуться до себя. Уолтер был в этом смысле сговорчивее, но его Дэн иногда сам не решался трогать, потому что чувствовал себя в эти моменты негодяем.

Роршах ненавидел себя и распространял вокруг разрушительную энергию. Возможно, на самом деле он ненавидел Уолтера. Уолтер стеснялся себя и распространял чувство неудобства.

Дэниел любил обоих. Зная, в чем разница, в глубине души он не думал, что она так уж велика. В конечном счете, для него это был один и тот же человек.


	10. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ночной Филин и Роршах ловят преступную группировку на заброшенном заводе.

— Надоело сидеть без дела, — засунув руки в карманы, Роршах мерил шагами кабину корабля, завившего в воздухе под прикрытием дымовой завесы и неразличимого среди дыма труб и пыли города. Шаги у Роршаха были не то, чтобы широкие, однако энергии хватало, чтобы создать эффект присутствия во всех углах, и кабина казалась маленькой. — Пора выдвигаться, Дэниел.  
— Мы должны выждать, — в который раз повторил Дэн, стараясь сохранять терпение. — Сейчас вылазка ничего нам не даст.

— Ерунда, — отрезал Роршах. — Сидя здесь, как крысы, забившиеся в нору, мы ничего не добьемся. Я знаю, кто стоит за этим. Это Молох.  
— Там не Молох, — покачал головой Дэн, кивая вниз. — Он не пачкает рук. Там куча головорезов, способных на все. А мы даже не знаем, сколько их, и как они вооружены. Я веду запись, — он кивнул на приборы. — После нескольких часов слежки мы сможем понять это и поступить наилучшим образом.  
— Трата времени! — низкий, рычащий голос Роршаха, стал громче, в нем прозвучали явные нотки раздражения.

Дэн иногда задавался вопросом, где безрассудная храбрость граничит с безответственностью и ограниченностью.  
— Я уже сделал план помещения, — терпеливо сказал он.  
Роршах досадливо махнул рукой в перчатке, на миг вытащив ее из кармана глубиной в Марианскую впадину.  
— А что ты предлагаешь?! — взорвался Дэн, не стерпев такого пренебрежения к своим техническим и сыскным талантам. В конце концов, он делал эти системы слежения несколько дней. — Просто вломиться туда, не думая, и навалять им?

Роршах ничего не сказал, просто обернулся и уставился на него. То есть, Дэн предполагал, что тот на него смотрит, потому что лицо напарника было обращено к нему. Пятна разлетались от центра лица к краям, двигаясь быстрее, чем обычно. С точки зрения Роршаха ответ был очевиден.  
— Вниз, — сказал он быстро и декларативно. — На крышу завода.  
— Знаешь, что? Давай, — Дэн резко дернул штурвал, не дожидаясь, пока Роршах займет место в кресле, и Арчи начал движение под рев двигателей. — Валяй!

Роршаха мотнуло, но он каким-то чудом устоял, ни за что не держась. Разведя руки в стороны, он на полусогнутых ногах добрался до кресла и уселся там, не удосужившись пристегнуть ремень. Дэн не сделал ему замечания.

— Ты лучше знаешь? Не желаешь согласовывать свои действия с другими? Ну так давай, работай сегодня один! А я буду делать по-своему.

Роршах издал неопределенный звук, похожий на ворчание.

***

Ничего не происходило. Прошло двадцать минут, потом тридцать, но из здания завода по производству консервов и мясных изделий, где базировалась нарколаборатория, никто не выходил. После получаса напряженного ожидания терпение Дэниела лопнуло. Он был обязан узнать, что происходит внутри.

 _Совы ходят по тонким веткам благодаря балансу и устройству лап, которые прочно охватывают опору_. Дэн сосредоточенно думал об этом, пока шел на высоте нескольких этажей по узкой балке, которая опоясывала здание с наружной стороны. Кроме того, у него был страховочный трос, закрепленный прочным карабином — даже сорвавшись, он закачался бы на веревке. Остановившись у окна мясного цеха, он заглянул внутрь.

Увиденное заставило Дэниела похолодеть. Во-первых, там была лента конвейера, над которой качались крюки. Во-вторых, на одном из крюков Роршах болтался вниз головой со связанными лодыжками и запястьями в окружении пятерых бандитов. Он извивался всем телом, пытаясь освободиться. На нем были только штаны и белая майка в пятнах крови, хотя голову все еще закрывала маска. Даже из своего наблюдательного пункта Дэн видел, как бешено вращаются пятна. Наверное, маску оставили на самый финал, растягивая удовольствие.

Звуков отсюда было не слышно, но можно было угадать, что сказал главарь, когда, сплюнув на пол и осклабившись, потянулся к лицу Роршаха. Они все только об этом и думали — _“Давай-ка посмотрим, кто скрывается под этой штукой”_ , — и в чем-то Дэн их понимал.

Времени думать не было. Дэн прыгнул, разбивая кевларовой пластиной стекло.

Осколки сыпались, как водопад. Дэн летел вместе с ними, и только в полете понял, что немного не рассчитал высоту. Потолок цеха был высоким, а окна находились под самым потолком. Взмахнув плащом, Дэниел сумел защититься от мелких стекол, но ударился об пол так сильно, что из груди вышибло дух.

Вся группа бандитов обернулась к нему, замерев на несколько секунд. Наверное, Ночной Филин, который сверзился с неба, как падающая на полевку хищная птица, привел их в растерянность, успел подумать Дэн — и тут же понял, что подвернул лодыжку.

Он сразу же поднялся, но покачнулся от боли. На ногу было не наступить как следует. Тем не менее, правый хук Филина был все еще хорош, как и укрепленная в костяшках перчатка. Это Дэн обнаружил, когда на него бросились всей толпой. Хотя одного из бандитов удалось сходу отправить в нокаут ударом в висок, перевес был не на его стороне. У главаря в руках был здоровенный палаш, явно позаимствованный из разделочной.

Дэн был так увлечен схваткой, что только с запозданием заметил боковым зрением, как Роршах сгибается, словно на гимнастических брусьях, чтобы дотянуться связанными руками до крюка, на котором был подвешен за лодыжки. 

В следующий раз Дэн увидел Роршаха в странном ракурсе, снизу вверх. В этот момент Дэн лежал на полу. Сперва его били ногами, а теперь намеревались прикончить. Роршах возник за спинами преступников полуголый и очень тихий. В руках у него была та самая цепь с крюком. Рука Роршаха была чуть на отлете и крюк медленно начинал вращаться.

Ночной Филин, над которым главарь банды уже наклонился с тесаком, вдруг улыбнулся.  
— Чего ты лыбишься, мразь ряженая? — спросил тот с легким недоумением.  
— Просто так, — сказал Дэниел.  
Он быстро откатился в сторону, чтобы его не придавило упавшим грузным телом главаря.  
Трое других обернулись — один сразу же получил удар крюком по голове. Второго Роршах, качнувшись, саданул лбом в лицо. Громко хрустнула проломленная носовая перегородка. Четвертого бандита Дэниел, приподнявшись, подрубил ударом под колени, а Роршах завершил дело при помощи цепи.

Хромая, Дэниел добрался до тесака и пинком отправил его под конвейер. Он не был до конца уверен, от кого именно прячет холодное оружие — от вяло шевелившихся преступников или от Роршаха, который, тяжело дыша, провел пальцами по своим обнаженным плечам, перекрестив руки. 

Обездвижив наркоторговцев, тот первым делом пошел искать свою одежду.

***

В кабине Арчи Дэниел откинулся на кожаном сиденье, наблюдая, как внизу к зданию завода подъезжают полицейские машины. Учитывая пятерых связанных преступников и целую химлабораторию в подвале, полиции было чем заняться здесь этой ночью. 

Поврежденная нога сильно болела. Больше всего Дэну хотелось сейчас добраться до дома и обеспечить себе лед и тугую повязку.

— Следует поработать над импровизацией, — сказал ему Роршах как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Ну прости, что я не гений импровизации! — обозлился Дэн, включая автопилот. — Я, знаешь ли, думал только о том, что тебя сейчас нашинкуют и закатают в банки! 

Роршах немного помолчал. 

— Спасибо, Дэниел.  
У Дэна екнуло сердце. Он сразу же представил себе, как Роршах перевязывает ему ногу.  
— Прости, что ты сказал? — уточнил он на всякий случай.  
— Хрм.


	11. Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Роршах хоронит Уолтера. Дэна преследует воспоминание детства.

Потом Дэниел винил во всем закон Кини, но на самом деле Роршах стал отдаляться от него раньше, после бруклинского дела, о котором отказывался говорить. Он пропал на долгие недели. Вернулся другим, и Дэна посетило чувство потери. 

Теперь Роршаху снились кошмары, и он не рассказывал, почему. Его страх прикосновений вернулся. Он почти не заходил на кухню, предпочитая оставаться в тени тоннеля и полумраке подвала. 

Он перестал откликаться на имя “Уолтер”.

***

Дэну было одиннадцать, когда он нашел подбитую птицу. Это был певчий дрозд, но вряд ли тот смог скоро снова запеть. Птица припадала на одно крыло, пытаясь отползти — пыталась, но не могла. Дэн осторожно наклонился над ней, а потом накинул сверху свою рубашку. 

Под руками отчаянно трепыхалось — дрозд, даже раненый, стремился вырваться, крылья бились. Прижав шевелящийся сверток к груди, Дэн почувствовал, как отчаянно и быстро стучит птичье сердце. Учитывая, что отец выбросил даже воздушных змеев, которых Дэн спроектировал и вырезал сам, о живой птице не следовало даже заикаться. Однако бросить дрозда на улице Дэн не мог. Оставался вариант с гаражом, но там было холодно, и для того, чтобы заботиться о дрозде в течение ночи, приходилось бы вылезать через окно. Выбор пал на спальню.

Руки были исцарапаны и покрыты следами маленьких когтей, но Дэн этого почти не чувствовал. Он ощущал вину — как будто сам подбил дрозда, хотя его вина заключалась только в том, что он не мог быстро залечить его раны. А еще в том, что он, Дэн Драйберг, вышел таким неправильным: аэропланы и атласы о природе интересовали его больше, чем необходимость продолжать дело отца. 

Он нес птицу домой. Завернутый в рубашку дрозд ненадолго притих, а потом снова забился и наконец издал сдавленный звук — не похожий на певчие трели, невероятно болезненный и надтреснутый.

***

Наполовину задранная маска открывала нижнюю часть лица Роршаха, и Дэн успел увидеть, как тот закусил губу, до боли сжав руками его плечи. 

Роршах весь состоял из жестких мышц и острых углов, локти и колени мешали, щетина царапала, покрытые желто-фиолетовыми синяками костяшки были твердыми. Он был ужасно неудобный — не из тех людей, чьи тела мягко и легко льнут, прилегая к телам любовников. Это подчеркивало неправильность происходящего, вызывая вину.

Дэн чувствовал, что использует Роршаха не по назначению, как будто действительно делает то, чего не должен делать ни под каким видом. Поэтому, когда он шептал “все нормально” и “все хорошо”, собственные слова казались грязной ложью, способом закамуфлировать растление. Это выглядело глупым. Роршах был взрослым и опасным мужчиной, а не подвыпившей школьницей. И все-таки ощущение обмана и покупки за банку бобов не оставляло Дэна. Несмотря на то, что умом он понимал и был уверен — в этом не может быть ничего плохого, ничего скверного или мерзкого, это же Роршах, которого он уважает, которого он…

Роршах закусил губу, чтобы не стонать. Дэн потянулся к его лицу, но отдернул пальцы, а потом снова жестко двинул бедрами, причиняя боль и с силой вбивая Роршаха в подвальную кушетку.

_Твоя нежность неуместна, не нужна и оскорбительна, потому что заставляет его чувствовать себя слабым, а этого он не простит._

***

Коробки из-под обуви, в которой Дэн старательно проделал ножницами дырки, нигде не было. Хотя она должна была стоять под кроватью, где он ее оставил, укрыв свитером, чтобы дрозд не замерз. Наверное, он раскричался и бил крыльями…

Когда Дэн сбежал по лестнице, мать отвернулась, а отец, уставившись на него в упор из-за газеты с биржевыми сводками, сказал:  
— Пора забыть об этих глупостях. Что мы говорили о животных в доме?  
— Где он? — только и спросил Дэн.  
— Птица там, где ей место — на улице. Я выкинул ее вон.

Дэн копался в мусорном баке, вытирая лицо рукавом. Сверху лежали тяжелые коробки, в баках воняло, и он уже заранее все знал, но продолжал рыться, разбрасывая пустые бутылки, коробки и гниющие отходы. Коробка оказалась здесь — сплющенная и искореженная. В ней было непривычно тихо. Руки Дэна зависли над ней, а из груди донеслось сухое сдавленное рыдание.

Он думал о том, как дрозд мог бы летать — взмывая и падая в пике, зависая в воздухе на долю секунды, как будто законов тяготения не существует.

Дэниел вспоминал эту птицу много лет спустя, когда, получив благословение Холлиса, впервые вышел на улицы города в костюме Ночного Филина. Где-то здесь, в той коробке из-под обуви, был ответ на вопрос о том, зачем вообще надевать дурацкий костюм и драться с бандами.

_Я не спас его. Взял себе, чтобы помочь, но не смог. Я не смог его спасти. Я должен кого-то спасти._

_Я должен туда посмотреть. Это мое наказание за то, что его не защитил._

Дэн открыл коробку.

***

— Подожди, — быстро сказал Дэн. — Сейчас будет лучше.  
— Неважно, — грубо отрезал Роршах, показывая, что понятия не имеет, как будет дальше, и знать не желает, и…  
Дэн застонал в голос, когда Роршах дернулся ему навстречу. Было туго и горячо. С их последнего раза прошло очень много времени — Дэниел думал, что тот раз был последним, — и теперь следовало бы вести себя аккуратнее, но ему не дали такого шанса.

Роршах цеплялся за него, сжимая зубы, и все еще пытаясь молчать, а потом запустил ногти в его плечи, раздирая и царапая кожу. Не обращая внимания на боль, Дэниел прижал губы к его виску и пробормотал что-то бессвязное, пытаясь его успокоить.

И тут Роршах закричал. Дэна прошило словно молнией, это был непривычный, неправильный, болезненный звук. Он заставлял чувствовать себя подонком, но в то же время, в то же время… Роршах, вздрагивая в его руках, _кричал_ , комкая покрывало. 

Дэниел напрягся, откидывая голову, и прошептал имя.

***

Прошел день, другой, третий… Роршах не приходил. 

В очередной раз спустившись в подвал, чтобы постоять на сквозняке в туннеле, Дэниел увидел на ступенях возле двери коробку. Он вздрогнул, оглянувшись по сторонам. Никого не было в подвале и на рельсах. Коробка выглядела, как предмет из забытого страшного сна. Дэниел присел на корточки, не решаясь ее открыть. Он боялся увидеть там… _кровь и перья…_ Он не знал, что. Что-то ужасное. 

Внутри оказалась кружка со смешной совой, горстка завернутого в бумагу рафинада, ложки, которые он считал потерянными. Вещи, которые Роршах когда-то брал, а теперь подкинул под дверь.


	12. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Идут 60-е, и в канун Рождества Холлис Мейсон приглашает Дэниела в гости — с напарником. Подвыпивший Дэниел использует эту возможность, чтобы смутить Роршаха, в то время как Холлис делится с ними воспоминаниями о личной жизни "Ополченцев".

Погода выдалась по-настоящему праздничная. Падал легкий снежок, особенно красивый под светом фонарей. Было влажно, но не холодно, и Дэниел шел в по улице в распахнутом коричневом пальто. 

Его партнер, само собой, собирался появиться в костюме, а перемещаться по городу плечом к плечу с Роршахом молодой интеллигентный ученый Дэниел Драйберг не мог. Поэтому они договорились встретиться в проулке за домом Холлиса после наступления темноты. Дэниел добрался туда обычным образом и постоял пару минут, наблюдая за цветными гирляндами в окнах и мурлыкая себе под нос про звенящие колокольчики. Роршах пришел по крышам и спустился по пожарной лестнице. На полях его шляпы лежали снежинки. 

Теперь они пререкались у задних дверей. После стадии гнева, которой он встретил предложение провести вместе Рождество, Роршах перешел к вяло-агрессивной торговле, пытаясь дискредитировать необходимость что-либо отмечать.

Дэниел воспользовался возможностью, чтобы надеть рождественский свитер, который ему подарили коллеги в орнитологическом обществе, и Роршах воззрился на вязаных оленей, как на личных врагов.  
— Зачем это, Дэниел? Ты еврей, — он произнес это таким тоном, словно диагностировал рак.  
— Я в курсе, — кивнул Дэн. — Послушай, Рождество — это, вроде как, просто зимний праздник. Повод побыть с близкими людьми.

Роршах саркастически хмыкнул.  
— Типично для этого заплывшего жиром города. Рождение Бога служит поводом купить жареных каштанов и хлопушку.  
— А тебе не приходило в голову, что Бог, какой бы то ни было, не вынашивает мстительных планов всех покарать? — Здесь можно было сказать и что-то еще, но тут Дэн боялся хватануть лишнего. По обрывкам сведений он подозревал, что Роршах получал что-то вроде религиозного воспитания в юности. — Может, он действительно родился затем, чтобы люди ели жареные каштаны и улыбались?  
— Пока рядом кто-то умирает?  
Дэн вздохнул.  
— Роршах, прямо сейчас рядом с нами никто не умирает. Сейчас же канун Рождества! Все преступники сидят по своим норам, пьют яблочный тодди и смотрят любимую порнографию.  
— Хочешь заняться тем же самым? — поинтересовался Роршах, и, если бы это был не он, а кто-то другой, Дэн решил бы, что это флирт.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты зашел со мной к Холлису, как обещал.  
Роршах фыркнул, засунул руки глубоко в карманы и молча поднялся на крыльцо черного хода.

***

На Холлисе был кухонный фартук, и, взглянув на это, а потом на замершего в прихожей Роршаха, Дэниел напомнил себе, что смеяться нельзя. Роршах этого просто не переживет.  
— Здравствуй, Роршах, — сказал Холлис, вытирая руки о край фартука. — Добро пожаловать.  
— Здравствуйте, сэр, — Роршах уважительно склонил голову, коснувшись пальцами края шляпы.  
Пятна на его лице сложились в две симметричные фигуры, похожие на обнимающихся людей. Насколько Дэниел мог судить, обычно это выражало легкое смятение.

Дэниел сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не улыбаться, как полный идиот. Только теперь он понял, что Роршах очень старался вести себя достойно в присутствии первого Ночного Филина. Который, кроме того, что был прославленным борцом с преступностью, воспринимался им как родственник Дэниела. Роршах даже снял грязный плащ, оставшись в полосатом костюме. Правда, шляпу оставил. 

У Холлиса на столе была курица в фольге, жареный картофель, яблочный пирог и начос. Роршах ел все. И даже воспользовался столовыми приборами. Правда, своему правилу относительно алкоголя он не изменял. Когда Холлис и Дэниел перешли к имбирному пиву, он отказался, покачав головой.  
— Может быть, глинтвейн? — предложил Холлис.  
Роршах снова потряс головой.  
— Не пью спиртное.  
— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — сказал Холлис, улыбнувшись.  
Через минуту Роршах получил стеклянную бутылочку колы — небольшую, из прозрачно-зеленого стекла.

Глядя, как он взял ее обеими руками, Дэниел испытал вдруг иррациональное и острое желание обнять Роршаха. Только теперь он понял, что слегка напился. Роршах сидел с ним на одном диване — впрочем, достаточно далеко, возле другого подлокотника, — и потребность коснуться его становилась все более сильной. 

— Я немного приберусь на кухне, а потом принесу еще пива, — Холлис поднялся, прервав рассказ о расцвете “Ополченцев”. — Не скучайте тут, молодые люди.  
Когда он скрылся на кухне, Дэниел поставил пиво на столик и, придвинувшись к Роршаху, запустил два пальца за край его маски у линии роста волос.  
— Тебе не жарко?  
Роршах издал задушенный возмущенный звук и панически огляделся. В обычный ситуации он бы раскатисто зарычал, отошел на другой конец комнаты или вовсе сбежал, но в присутствии Холлиса пришлось бы объясняться.

Он молча отпихнул руку Дэниела и сжал его пальцы в стальном захвате. Дэниел скривился от боли, но смолчал. Холлис, который вошел с новой порцией имбирного пива, застал их сидящими с неестественно прямыми плечами и сбитым дыханием. Потом Роршах быстро дернул закатанную маску вниз, закрывая все лицо.

Приподняв бровь, Холлис уселся в кресло и откупорил бутылку.  
— Так вот, друзья мои, Рождество 39-ого было мирным, как затишье перед грозой. Первый и последний праздник, который мы мирно провели вместе. Конечно, мы воевали с преступностью, но тогда все было каким-то уютным, камерным… и очень искренним, даже если наши костюмы казались смешными по сравнению с твоей броней, Дэнни.

Он обернулся к стене, где висело множество старых фотографий, открыток и газетных вырезок. Возле фотографии, где “Ополченцы” были запечатлены на рождественской вечеринке (красивый и исполненный достоинства Капитан Метрополис, Мотылек с ясными глазами, Комедиант с гладким и наглым лицом без шрама, Салли Юпитер в ореоле мелких локонов, сам Холлис, молодой и улыбающийся) висел отдельный снимок женщины с черными, не по моде гладкими волосами. Силуэт. Дэниел всмотрелся в фото. Женщина на нем была жесткой и суровой, в черной одежде и в высоких сапогах, но что-то в ее лице выдавало застарелую боль и скрытую уязвимость.

— Мы с Урсулой работали в паре, — сказал Холлис, перехватив взгляд Дэна. — Она была непростым человеком… Но я любил ее. Не в том смысле… Уважал, как товарища. Это сейчас они сжигают бюстгалтеры и играют на гитарах. А тогда женщине было непросто сказать что-то и быть услышанной, не говоря уже о борьбе с преступностью…  
— А как же Салли Юпитер? — Дэниел взглянул на пин-апную открытку, приколотую к стене. Там Салли попирала ножкой в сетчатом чулке поверженного грабителя. — Она была очень популярна.  
— Это другое дело, — Холлис усмехнулся. — Салли была очаровательна, она до сих пор такая… Но в деле ее приходилось защищать.  
— Любого партнера нужно защищать, — внезапно подал голос Роршах. — Ответственность.  
— Не спорю, — уважительно кивнул Холлис. — Но тут речь немного о другом. Мотивация Салли была иной. Она с самого начала говорила, что хочет стать актрисой. Была, в первую очередь, секс-символом, и вся ее популярность крутилась вокруг этого. Обычно роль ее телохранителя играл Правосудие в Капюшоне. По ряду причин ему было выгодно чаще появляться вместе с женщиной… А вот Силуэт была бойцом. Только у всего есть своя цена… 

Дэниел всмотрелся в лицо Холлиса, в его затуманенные воспоминаниями глаза и слабо порозовевшие щеки, и понял, что бывший Ночной Филин тоже немного пьян. Его речь была откровеннее обычного. В последнее время Холлис пьянел все быстрее. 

_Неужели и мы когда-то станем такими_ , подумалось вдруг Дэниелу. _Желтый свет лампы, ворох фотографий, воспоминания и сны._

Не то алкоголь, не то смутная жажда хулиганства заставили его поднять тему, которой в другое время он предпочел бы избежать в присутствии Роршаха.  
— Это же правда, что Урсула была… — здесь Дэн все-таки замялся, подозревая, что слово “лесбиянка” смутит Холлиса и вызовет у Роршаха возглас неодобрения.  
— Она предпочитала свой пол, — сказал Холлис с легкостью и простотой, которых Дэниел не ожидал. — Но мне не было дела до этого. Как и тем людям, которых она спасала.  
Вместо того, чтобы разразиться речью о дегенеративных склонностях, Роршах молчал, глядя на свои руки в перчатках.

Несмотря на то, что обсуждаемая тема была серьезной, в голове Дэниела в парах имбирного пива порхали неуместные мысли. Например, о том, что, будь тут высокий обеденный стол вместо кофейного, под его прикрытием можно было бы положить руку на колено Роршаха прямо при Холлисе. _У Роршаха, наверное, случится апоплексия._

— Воспоминания об Урсуле до сих пор разбивают мне сердце, — сказал Холлис. — Я предпочитаю вспоминать о хорошем. Пусть и недолго, но мы были прекрасной командой. — Он вытер руки о штаны и собрал пустые бутылки. — С вашего позволения, я отойду ненадолго.

Когда он вышел, Дэниел положил руку Роршаху на бедро.  
— Как тебе история?  
Роршах заурчал, пытаясь отодвинуться, но дальше был подлокотник.  
— Хрм… Был склонен идеализировать первых борцов с преступностью, — сказал он, стараясь игнорировать прикосновение. — Нужно обдумать.  
— Услышанное тебя коробит? — Дэниел повел ладонь выше, до ширинки полосатых брюк. Роршах вцепился рукой в подлокотник. — Ужасные вещи, которые подрывают уважение к легендам?  
— Не трогай меня, Дэниел.

Дэн молча сжал руку на его ширинке. Черные пятна на лице Роршаха разлетелись мелкими брызгами. 

В таком виде его и застал вернувшийся Холлис. Дэн едва успел положить руки на колени, как хороший бойскаут. Холлис окинул взглядом его напряженную позу и лицо Роршаха, где после невротичного всплеска пятна стянулись к скулам, отображая румянец — реагировали на тепло. Хмыкнув, Холлис опустился в свое кресло и вдруг улыбнулся.  
— Речь не только об Урсуле, — сказал он, возвращаясь к прерванному разговору. — Речь о том, что значит быть порядочным человеком. Это никак не связано с постельными предпочтениями. Среди нас были и другие.

Дэниел ощущал что-то вроде злорадства в этот момент, видя, как сгущаются пятна у Роршаха на щеках. Судя по всему, тот чувствовал себя обманутым. Его пригласили в респектабельный дом, к живой легенде борьбы с преступностью, а теперь рассказывали нечто неприемлемое и неподобающее. Желание обнять его приобрело какие-то чудовищные масштабы. 

Дэниел сменил позу, подобрав ногу под себя, и теперь упирался коленом в ногу Роршаха. Таких волнующих и наполненных смыслом, до миллиметра выверенных движений он не делал даже на первых свиданиях в старшей школе.

— В самом деле? — переспросил Дэниел, поощряя Холлиса, хотя сам уже в общих чертах знал ответ.  
Холлис тихо рассмеялся.  
— Вы бы слышали, как Нелли, то есть, Нельсон, скандалил с Правосудием в Капюшоне. Их связь, кроме всего прочего… Гм, я не слишком разбираюсь в таких вещах, но склонности Правосудия были нетипичны даже для гомосексуалистов.

Тут Дэниел понял, что, пожалуй, переборщил. Наверное, Холлис втайне страдал от того, что не мог написать в своих мемуарах обо всем. Теперь он хорошо выпил и попал в стремнину неостановимого ностальгического красноречия. Роршах сжался у углу дивана и выглядел так, словно был готов вот-вот взорваться. Дэниел слышал его частое и шумное дыхание.

— Нелли, похоже, не на все соглашался, — продолжал Холлис. — И Правосудие решал свои проблемы в других местах. Но потом Нелли все равно его прощал. Как-то ночью он явился ко мне и попросил помочь забрать нашего палача под капюшоном из притона в портовых кварталах. Я согласился. Надо сказать, увиденное… Гм, прежде я не думал, что люди могут делать такое по доброй воле.

Роршах сидел, окаменев. Пятна собрались вокруг его щек в два грозовых облака. Дэниел едва заметно качнул коленом, потираясь о его ногу. Впору было задуматься, нет ли скрытых садистских склонностей у него самого. Дэниел не испытывал желания по локоть засовывать руку в подвешенных на цепях моряков, пороть кого-то плетями, или что там делал Правосудие. Однако смущение Роршаха вызывало у него такое возбуждение, что Дэн всерьез боялся кончить прямо у Холлиса на диване.

— Но я вот что вам скажу, молодые люди, — Холлис вдруг посерьезнел, снова задумчиво посмотрел на общее фото 39-ого года, а потом наклонился вперед, опираясь локтями на колени. — Через год после той рождественской вечеринки мужчина, который кичился своей грубой силой, попытался взять Салли против ее воли и сломал ей ребро. А другой мужчина, который любил мужин и… странные вещи, бросился на ее защиту. И что же такое мужественность?

***

Когда дверь Холлиса закрылась за ними, Дэниел обернулся к Роршаху, стараясь не зажмуриться. Он мог только представить себе, какая лавина сейчас на него обрушится. Роршах замер в боевой стойке, сжав кулаки. 

Был только один способ спастись. Действовать с упреждением. Дэниел шагнул к Роршаху, тесня его в угол, и прижал его руки к стене. Роршах откинул голову, бормоча что-то яростное, потом невнятное, потом…

— Ох, Дэниел...

На миг Дэну показалось, что за занавеской в свете рождественских свечей мелькнул силуэт Холлиса.


	13. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Октябрь 1985-ого. В Нью-Йорке погиб Комедиант, и Роршах приходит к своему бывшему партнеру.

Он стоял на расстоянии десяти футов, не оставляя никакой возможности для случайного тактильного контакта. Тень от полей шляпы падала на его лицо, но Дэн мог видеть, что там все осталось таким же. Черное и белое. Третьего не дано. Бескомпромиссно и однозначно. Так же однозначно, как и то, что Роршах теперь -— серийный убийца. Этого Дэн не смог принять. Хотя и должен был знать, должен был с самого начала догадываться, что рано или поздно Роршах дойдет до такого.

Теперь он объявился снова, оказавшись на кухне Дэниела в тот момент, когда все, казалось бы, перестало болеть и тихонько вошло в свою колею. Библиотека, статьи в журналы, вечера у телевизора, пиво с Холлисом. Все было в порядке.

Иногда Дэниел просыпался ночью и тяжело дышал, глядя в потолок, а потом спускался в подвал, чтобы постоять возле укрытого брезентом Арчи. Или шел на кухню, чтобы проверить шкафчики, находил их нетронутыми и съедал что-нибудь сладкое, стоя возле холодильника. 

Иногда он знакомился с женщинами, и в большинстве случаев это ничем не заканчивалось, и только очень редко приводило к результату — неловкому и далеко не всегда удачному. Чего-то мучительно не хватало, но Дэн не мог даже себе признаться в том, чего именно. 

Он думал о том, чтобы начать бегать по утрам, но что-то все время его останавливало. Каменные квадраты пресса пропали, и теперь фигура Дэниела, сохраняя былую статность, выдавала любовь к пиву и поздним ужинам.

Но в остальном все было почти в порядке. 

И тут Роршах обнаружился у него на кухне — быстро и неаккуратно ел бобы, ожесточенно скребя ложкой по металлическим стенкам банки. Глядя на него, Дэн не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как спросить:  
— Может, тебе их разогреть?  
— Не нужно, — отозвался Роршах. — Сойдет и так.  
Больше тут, в самом деле, нечего было сказать.

Потом они спустились в подвал и ранили друг друга словами, которые ничего уже не могли изменить и исправить. Роршах был одержим параноидальными идеями. За ним охотилась полиция, охотились банды, и никто не питал к нему симпатии или благодарности. 

На миг Дэниел захотел спрятать его от всего этого, дать ему укрытие, или хотя бы предложить свой душ, но тут же понял, что говорить такого нельзя. Роршах был одержим. И уже сделал свой выбор несколько лет назад. А за то время, когда они не общались… Вряд ли у Роршаха были другие товарищи. Кто знает, что зрело в его больном мозгу, какие формы приобретали его идеи. 

Слушая его монотонный голос, в котором теперь вовсе не было слышно эмоций, Дэн понял, что Роршах окончательно сошел с ума. И самым разумным сейчас было бы во всем с ним соглашаться. Правда, это означало бы, что Дэну придется прямо сейчас уйти вслед за ним в ночь через тоннель. 

И на еще один ускользнувший миг эта идея показалась ему невероятно желанной.

— Комедиант погиб, — повторил Роршах так, словно у них не было никаких других тем для разговора. — И кто-то знает, почему.  
— И ты заявился сейчас, чтобы поговорить об этом? — Дэн снял очки и потер лоб. — Почему ты вообще так волнуешься о Комедианте?  
Роршах сжал кулаки в карманах плаща. Судя по всему, это был тот же самый плащ. Или другой, похожий на предыдущий как две капли воды. И такой же грязный.  
— Потому что никому больше до этого нет дела.

Дэниел не мог оторвать от него взгляда. _Что у него с лицом?.. Как изменилось его лицо под маской?_ И все-таки такой нездоровый интерес к Комедианту у лишенного сентиментальности Роршаха взволновал его, пробудив какое-то странное чувство, похожее на… _Если бы я умер сейчас, подавившись косточкой в “Рафаэле”, он бы переживал так?_

— Он тебе никогда особо не нравился, — заметил Дэниел. — Или я чего-то не знаю?  
Роршах едва заметно сместился в пространстве. Изменил позу. Он почти не был похож теперь на человека, став силуэтом, вырезанным из темноты.  
— Это другое. Верил ему больше, чем кому-либо. Больше, чем тебе. Он не предал. 

Дэниел скривился. Комедиант запомнился ему как гора мышц и агрессии. Что хуже всего, тот не был глуп, но при этом был целенаправленно жесток. На предложения Ночного Филина не пить на совещаниях он отвечал презрительным смехом. Во время полицейских забастовок, когда у Дэна произошла крупная размолвка с Роршахом, Комедиант грубо подорвал его веру в справедливость и американскую мечту. Он относился к непонятному и неприятному для Дэниела типу людей, которые с мстительным мазохистским удовольствием открыто признают себя мразью, и так же относятся к другим.

— Он поступал так, как ему говорило правительство. И не ушел потому, что у него было теплое место. Черт возьми, он даже этого не скрывал! Если то, что он остался в деле, совпадает с твоим внутренним кодексом, то лишь по случайности. И что значит “не предал”? — Это звучало так, словно Комедиант приносил какие-то клятвы Роршаху лично. Хотя вполне вероятным было, что Роршах искренне считал всех масок членами тайного братства, связанными общей клятвой. — Он ничего тебе не обещал.  
Темнота глубоко и хрипло вздохнула. Черный абрис снова сместился.  
— Нет. Ты — обещал.

И Дэн вспомнил. Далекое дождливое лето, их встретившиеся руки и неожиданно, озадачивающе долгий захват Роршаха.

***

Шел дождь, умывая Нью-Йорк, сгоняя в сточные канавы кровь и грязь. Они стояли рядом на крыше высотного здания, все еще разгоряченные после недавней удачной схватки. Дэниел снял головной убор и очки Филина, подставляя лицо каплям дождя и вдыхая свежесть наступившей ночи. Роршах стоял рядом, почти касаясь его локтем. Капли скатывались по гладкому латексу. 

(Тогда Дэниел еще задавался вопросом, как Роршах вообще дышит через эту штуку — потом он убедился, что технология Манхэттена это позволяла. Хотя для того, чтобы ходить в таком чулке на голове, все равно требовалось немалое терпение.)

— Партнеры? — спросил Роршах глухо и протянул ему руку.  
К этому времени они уже второй год работали вместе, но только теперь он озвучил это вслух и напрямую.  
— Да, — Дэниел ответил на пожатие. — Пока есть, с кем сражаться.  
— Значит, всегда, — глухо заключил Роршах.  
— Всегда, — улыбнулся Дэн.  
Рукопожатие все еще длилось.

Слова казались легкими, как мыльные пузыри и воздушные замки. Они оба были молоды, идеалистичны и безответно влюблены друг в друга. 

Пытаться вернуться в то время было бессмысленно, как искать виновного.

***

Дэниел вздохнул, разом почувствовав себя уставшим и прислонился к укрытому брезентом боку Арчи. Совиное Гнездо теперь было просто подвалом, полным воспоминаний и пыли.

— Это все ушло, — тихо сказал он.  
— _Ты_ ушел, — отозвался Роршах с такой ненавистью, что Дэну стало почти ощутимо больно.  
— Ты тоже! — выкрикнул он в попытке защититься.  
— _Что?_ — Роршах замер, напрягшись, как напрягался перед дракой.

Дэниел не мог перепутать — помнил на кожном уровне все эти позы, сигналы тела. Чуть согнутые в коленях ноги, сжатые в карманах кулаки… Это была боевая стойка один-миг-до-броска. Дэниел понял, что его сейчас ударят. Он оскорбил Роршаха. 

Но Роршах не ударил. Его кулаки, выскользнув из карманов плаща, бессильно разжались. Он продолжал смотреть на Дэниела — требовательно, как тому казалось. Чернильные пятна сжались в точку в центре лица, а потом разошлись в две симметричные фигуры.  
— Объяснись, — выплюнул Роршах.

Дэниел вздохнул так глубоко, что почувствовал, как сдавило грудь. Он мог бы сейчас промолчать, но хотел, надеялся… Нет, он даже не надеялся, что его слова что-то изменят. Просто это нужно было сказать.  
— Был человек. Странный и замкнутый, но он мне нравился таким. Мне нравилось его лицо, которое он не любил. Мне было плевать на его грубость, веру в теорию заговора и дурацкие привычки в быту, на то, что он ничерта не мылся, на то, что воровал мою еду. На его зажатость и ненависть к себе... Даже если Уолтер не ценил себя и не видел, какой он… замечательный, мне было все равно.

Роршах очень долго молчал, и Дэну показалось, что сейчас произойдет чудо.

— Уолтер мертв, — сказал Роршах безразличным и ровным голосом, как говорят о том, кто умер уже давно, о том, кто был похоронен и забыт.  
Дэн шагнул к нему. Роршах отступил, пытаясь сохранить дистанцию, и уперся лопатками в стену подвала.  
-— Нет, — тихо сказал Дэн. — Не-ет. Это ты убил его. Он был мне дорог. А ты его убил.

Роршах опустил голову, укрываясь за полями шляпы. Его голос Роршаха звучал надтреснуто, когда он заговорил. Как будто он уже очень давно ни к кому не обращался с такой длинной речью. Скорее всего, так и было.  
— Пойми. Видел такие вещи, с которыми нельзя жить, как раньше. Нельзя терпеть. Понял, что нет Бога, который бы заботился о нас. Понял, что, зная это, не могу жить спокойно, как другие. Думал, ты - не один из них. Оказалось, ты такой же, как все. Доказал это, когда ушел. И Уолтер мог… стать таким.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать?..  
— Он мог снять маску. Быть как ты, Дэниел, — Роршах тяжело сглотнул и добавил так тихо, что слова были едва различимы: — Остаться с тобой.

Дэниел вспомнил их последнюю встречу после принятия закона Кини, когда Роршах позвал его с собой, но на самом деле пришел прощаться. Вспомнил десяток других вещей — мелких событий, причинно-следственных связей, мелких шестеренок в часах судьбы. Если бы что-то можно было изменить, если бы там или здесь он не промолчал или сказал что-то другое… Если бы даже сейчас… 

Что он сказал Роршаху, который вернулся в его жизнь из небытия, про которого неизвестно было наверняка, жив ли он? _“Может, тебе разогреть бобы?”_ Но Дэн поступал так всегда. Просто шел разогревать бобы и делать кофе. Это был его способ.

Слова Роршаха были похожи на удар под ребра. Чувство упущенных возможностей заставляло острее чувствовать себя смертным. Заставляло чувствовать тяжесть прожитых лет, которые невозможно вернуть или переиграть.

— И за это ты уничтожил его? — спросил Дэн шепотом. — За то, что он хотел быть со мной? За _возможность_ жить нормально?  
Роршах вскинул голову и сорвал шляпу, сжимая ее в руке.  
— Это, по-твоему, нормально, Дэниел?! — он почти кричал, и его голос, звуча выше, чем обычно, стал вдруг похож на голос Уолтера. — Оставить умирающий от бешенства город и забиться в нору? Вступить с тобой в… дегенеративное сожительство? Закрыться от мира плотными шторами и предаваться своему пороку — эгоистично, противоестественно, грязно! Это — нормально?

Слова, которыми Роршах описывал их не случившиеся отношения, вызывали острое чувство протеста, но сам факт того, что Роршах думал об этом… Представлял себе, что засыпает и просыпается с Дэном рядом, что “предается пороку, закрывшись от мира”... Это, оказывается, лежало на весах и было для него искушением. Единственным способом избежать которого была окончательная смерть Уолтера.

Теперь нельзя было сделать ничего, кроме как ковырять не зажившие шрамы. Теперь Дэну хотелось, чтобы Роршах ушел. Куда угодно — в тоннель, на улицу, в свой опасный мир, полный паранойи, крови и насилия. Не было причин удерживать возле себя располовиненного человека или живого мертвеца, дуть на остывшие угли.

В то же время Дэну хотелось, чтобы Роршах не уходил больше никогда. Потому что даже сейчас надежда не угасла полностью. Может быть, что-то еще можно сделать…

— Роршах, постой.

Роршах молча надел шляпу, ссутулился и отступил в темноту тоннеля. Через несколько мгновений его уже не было видно, и шаги затихали.

***

Это было в далеком, потерянном лете. Стояла душная нью-йоркская ночь, а Дэн приподнялся на локте. Ему было двадцать пять, он собрал свой собственный настоящий летательный аппарат, не чувствовал ломоты в костях по утрам и был героем в маске. Его тело было подтянутым и мускулистым, идеалы — возвышенными.

А еще иногда с ним случалось кое-что особенное.

— Ты спишь? — спросил он шепотом и, пошарив рукой наугад, наткнулся на жесткое плечо.  
Плечо дернулось. Дэн провел пальцами, погладил, а потом потянулся губами, прижимаясь к горячей коже языком. Ответом был удар коленом по кости голени, неожиданный и весьма болезненный.

— Перестань меня слюнявить, Дэниел, — Роршах поймал его руку и сжал в своей, останавливая, но потом так и не отпустил. — Лежи смирно.

Пальцы Дэниела все еще лежали у Роршаха в руке.  
— Уолтер, — позвал он негромко.  
Было тихо, только за окнами шумел и дышал город. Когда Дэн уже перестал надеяться...  
— Да.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Дэн почти беззвучно, одними губами, давая шанс не расслышать.

И Уолтер, очень быстро повернувшись, прижался лбом к его груди, цепляясь за его плечи. Может быть, молчаливо отвечая. Может быть, пытаясь спрятаться от этих слов. Но они уже прозвучали. Их нельзя было взять обратно. И Дэниела это полностью устраивало.


End file.
